


Перевертыши

by Sagonna



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Minor Character Death, Secret Relationship, naut!Constantin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Де Сарде предвкушает вечер, полный постельных утех, а генерал Торстен – утро, которое он встретит правителем Новой Серены. Сколько событий может вместить одна ночь? (AU, где князю д`Орсею пришлось отдать навтам Константина в обмен на дочь Арелвин, и воспитанный навтами сын князя занимает место Васко в компании эмиссара де Сарде. Альтернативный таймлайн, альтернативное развитие квеста Treason!)
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Kudos: 1





	1. Прошлое

Это было смешно и абсурдно, но Константин д`Орсей появился в жизни Фабьен де Сарде гораздо раньше, чем навт Визас.

Ей было шесть, когда господин де Курсийон посчитал нужным приобщить ее «к шедеврам серенского искусства на примере их великолепнейшего образца», как он выражался в обычной своей высокопарной манере, будто читая по невидимой книге. До того Фабьенн никогда не видела кафедральный собор Серены пустым: во время службы тут яблоку негде было упасть, и матушка всякий раз предостерегающе сжимала ее руку, когда Фабьенн начинала вертеться, пытаясь что-нибудь рассмотреть за чужими ногами и спинами.

Теперь же в соборе было восхитительно пусто; солнце лилось внутрь через высокие витражные окна, заливая теплым светом изваяния Озаренного и Осиянных Им, отчего бледный мрамор казался кремовым и розоватым, словно живая плоть, и господин де Курсийон даже позволил Фабьенн бегать по гулким каменным плитам, «ибо все мы дети в доме Его», неторопливо объясняя, чем пламенеющий свод отличается от звездчатого.

Фабьенн перебегала от статуи к статуе, задирала голову, чтобы рассмотреть очередную картину в пышной золоченой раме, но с особенным удовольствием читала высеченные на плитах под ногами надписи: девять поколений д`Орсеев покоились в крипте собора, оставив после себя только даты и имена. Фабьенн искренне радовалась, находя среди них детские: эти мальчики и девочки представлялись ей товарищами по судьбе единственного ребенка среди бесчисленных взрослых; того, что от них остались только кости и прах, она еще не понимала.

— Господин де Курсийон, подойдите! Ну подойдите, посмотрите же! — нетерпеливо закричала она при виде очередной плиты.

Это был не первый ребенок и не первый Константин д`Орсей, которого отыскала Фабьенн, но ее привлекли даты рождения и смерти.

— Не надо так кричать, дитя мое, — с упреком произнес господин де Курсийон. — Озаренный услышит самый тихий шепот вашего сердца, а наставник еще не поражен старческой глухотой.

— Но вы посмотрите! Этот мальчик всего на год раньше меня родился! А когда я родилась, он вдруг взял и умер...

— Да, это княжич Константин, ваш второй кузен, — господин де Курсийон потянул ее прочь от плиты. — К несчастью, лихорадка унесла его еще младенцем.

— А каким он был? У него уже выросли волосы? А говорить он умел? А на меня был похож?

— Помилуйте, как я могу знать об этом? Когда ребенок сосет грудь кормилицы, в услугах учителя еще нет нужды. Я никогда не видел княжича Константина. И убедительно прошу вас не поднимать эту тему в присутствии княгини и князя: нет большего горя для родителей, чем потерять свое дитя столь преждевременно, тем паче если их брак не благословлен новыми плодами.

Одно упоминание тетки заставило Фабьенн приумолкнуть. Княгиня д`Орсей казалось ей мачехой из сказки — той самой злой красавицей, второй женой короля, которая губит жизнь прекрасной принцессы. От всей души Фабьенн радовалась тому, что князь приходится ей только дядей, а не отцом, а то, наверное, ее бы тоже выгнали на улицу в одной грязной козьей шкуре или угостили отравленным яблоком.

И все-таки Константин д`Орсей не выходил у нее из головы. Фабьенн всегда хотелось иметь братьев и сестер, а кузен Филипп, белокурый гигант, изредка угощавший ее сладостями или сажавший в седло впереди себя, казался ей почти таким же старым, как сам князь, — и она без устали воображала светловолосого мальчика с разбитыми коленками, товарища по играм, неисправимого шалуна. Они были бы неразлучны; это бы она кормила его леденцами и цукатами и выручала из разных бед — дорогая кузина, благоразумная девочка, которую господину де Курсийону было бы совсем не за что ругать. Долгие годы призрачный Константин д`Орсей рос и взрослел вместе с ней: ему она приписывала свои проказы, мечты и ожидания. И даже когда Фабьенн, позврослев, отказалась от этой забавы, сколько раз она с улыбкой ловила себя на мысли: что бы сейчас сказал или сделал ее воображаемый кузен?

***

...У нее не было никаких предчувствий в тот день — ни плохих, ни хороших. Только волнение, бескрайнее, как океан, накатывающее такими же тяжелыми волнами и отступающее, оставляя после себя песок и шевелящихся на нем тварей. Она отправится на удивительный Тир-Фради. Никогда больше не увидит матушку. Забудет как страшный сон стук молотков, которыми заколачивают вымершие дома, и смрадный дым погребальных костров. Окажется вдали от родных и друзей в неизведанных странных землях.

И настоящий океан как будто смеялся над ней — солнце в зените, казалось, застыло, не спеша клониться к горизонту. Фабьенн измучилась от ожидания, от безделья; это и заставило ее спросить у капитана Васко, все ли в сборе и точно ли «Морской конек» отправится в путь до отлива.

Капитан руководил погрузкой: изнемогающие докеры, обливаясь потом под палящим солнцем, как раз тащили мраморные статуи и ящики с бесценным фарфором для наместницы Тир-Фради, госпожи Лорин де Моранж, и все же на красивом лице не мелькнуло ни тени раздражения. Он вообще был чересчур невозмутим, этот молодой и строгий навт.

— Как видите, госпожа де Сарде, еще не весь груз на борту. И не все люди, — добавил он после небольшой паузы.

— Мы еще кого-то ждем?

— Кока, мадам.

— Он такой важный член команды?

Эти слова вырвались у нее сами собой, и Фабьенн с досадой поморщилась, сознавая уже вторую свою промашку: сначала она задела гордость Васко, небрежно назвав «лодкой» его корабль, теперь заговорила, словно высокомерная дамочка, с отвращением нюхающая утыканный гвоздикой апельсин при разговоре с потной чернью.

— Нет, просто повар. Даже в многомесячном плавании мы прекрасно обойдемся без него: боцман тоже немного умеет стряпать.

Теперь он откровенно смеялся над ней, сохраняя всю внешнюю почтительность. Фабьенн вздохнула.

— Вы ведь отпускаете команду на берег? Быть может, он просто загулял перед отплытием. Стоит послать кого-нибудь проверить таверны и...

— Его не видели уже более двух суток.

— И что же? Давайте, я его поищу, если ваши люди все заняты.

Впервые ей удалось добиться от Васко эмоций — пожалуй, он выглядел немного озадаченным ее предложением помощи. На самом деле, Фабьенн было все равно, кого искать: пропавшего кока, юнгу или комнатную собачонку — радовала сама возможность выйти из круга изнуряющих мыслей.

— Как выглядит ваш кок? — не отступалась она.

— Худой. Светловолосый. Молодой. — Капитан ронял каждое слово так, словно ему нечасто приходилось описывать чью-то внешность. — На лице... хотя нет, вы не различите наши знаки, госпожа де Сарде.

— Были у него приятели в Серене? Друзья среди экипажа? Могу я с кем-нибудь поговорить о нем?

— Приятели на берегу? Вряд ли. Что до экипажа... Пожалуй, Флавия и Лауро. Я не могу назвать их близкими друзьями, но они выпивали вместе в ту ночь.

— Отлично.

Фабьенн уже отошла от Васко, когда услышала запоздалое, словно капитан только сейчас сообразил, что от этой информации будет какой-то толк:

— Его зовут Визас, мадам.

Конечно же, ее сердце не екнуло. Чем это имя отличалось от прочих навтских имен?

— Не хочу говорить этого капитану, но я думаю, что Визас сбежал, — даже не пытаясь скрыть своего осуждения, сказала Флавия. — Он чудной... от него всего ждать можно.

— Даже дезертирства?

Флавия передернула острыми плечами.

— Он слишком любит сушу. Горюет всякий раз, когда приходится ее покидать. Противно думать, что он мог так поступить с нами, но это больше похоже на правду, чем похищение, о котором нравится болтать Лауро. Каким бандитам нужен кок?

— Может быть, очень голодным? — с улыбкой предположила Фабьенн, но Флавия посмотрела на нее с упреком.

— Мы тут все одна семья, госпожа эмиссар, но Визас — тут я врать не хочу — не из лучших братьев.

— Эти молодчики схватили его за руки и в мгновение ока скрутили, как колбасу! — дыша в лицо Фабьенн свежим перегаром, мрачно клялся Лауро. — Я бы пришел на помощь Визасу, но та клятая пинта... или две... решили дело. И откуда взялась та канава? Вы Флавии не верьте, что я лишку тогда хватил. Это у меня ноги слабые, а не голова. На голову-то я был трезв, как стеклышко! Я и вчера в таверну пошел только на случай, если туда снова эти головорезы заявятся. Уж я бы им трепку задал на этот раз, в момент бы нам Визаса вернули! А выпить пришлось для сердца, оно ж у меня кровью обливается, понимаете? Вот верьте или нет, до сих пор слышу его голос над Большим каналом...

***

Фабьенн и сама услышала этот голос — высокий и резкий, а еще десяток весьма похабных моряцких песен, пока пробиралась через пугающе пустые кварталы, где почти на каждом здании виднелась роковая буква «М», «малихор», прежде чем обнаружить пропавшего кока запертым, точно принцесса в башне, на мансарде брошенного жилища, под охраной двух до зубов вооруженных головорезов.

Она не была уверена, что в самом ближайшем будущем не пожалеет о том, что не прошла мимо заброшенного дома, из которого доносились песни вперемежку с жалобными воплями. Вызволенный из лап бандитов кок страдал от жесточайшего похмелья, и у него были сильные руки – Фабьенн уже не в первый раз осторожно потирала шею, на которой к вечеру обещали выступить синяки.

– Так это без тебя мы не можем отправиться в плавание? – поинтересовалась она, наблюдая за тем, как спасенный, ногой отпихнув труп бандита, беззастенчиво роется на полках буфета.

– Ага, – он обернулся к ней с бутылкой в руках, – кок, знаете ли, важнейший человек на корабле! Уверен, именно поэтому меня и похитили эти негодяи. Не представляете, какими помоями меня кормили – они одни способны довести человека до скотства. Да, кстати, прекрасная леди, вас не затруднит поискать мой бушлат? Не могу же я предстать перед капитаном в этих... обносках!

Распоряжения он отдавал настолько уверенным тоном, что Фабьенн поймала себя на том, что шарит глазами по комнате, далеко не сразу. Она поспешно села на скамью.

– Кок, да? А я уж было подумала, что ты похищенный принц.

Он как раз сделал большой глоток из горла, оглядывая себя с таким сокрушенным видом, словно грязная разорванная рубаха была самым большим несчастьем в его недолгой жизни, и Фабьенн вдруг представился желтый попугайчик, измазанный в золе, но все еще пытающийся хорохориться, растопыривая перышки. Из-под лохмотьев, впрочем, виднелось красивое тело, и Фабьенн почувствовала, что краснеет, когда Визас перехватил ее взгляд, устремленный прямиком на его загорелую изящную шею и ключицы. Длинные золотистые ресницы лукаво затрепетали.

– Кто знает? Говорят, мы, навты, короли океана, рожденные среди морской пены от союзов сирен с дельфинами... Если, конечно, наши земные родители просто не сторговали нас по выгодной цене.

Улыбка исчезла; донышко бутылки с неожиданно громким стуком ударилось о стол, однако он тут же заулыбался вновь.

– Но не будем о печальном, мадам! Будьте уверены, отныне мои руки, сердце и запас солонины всецело к услугам такой счастливой путеводной звезды, как вы.

По улице он тоже вышагивал рядом с ней горделиво, словно истинный герой: златовласый, стройный, в порванной на груди рубахе, с пурпурным синяком под левым глазом.

— Тот, кто пьет, бессмертен и в землю не уйдет... — продолжал Визас мурлыкать себе под нос, не забывая приподнимать треуголку перед всеми симпатичными девицами. — Спасенье на дне бочки всегда себе найдет... Вы ведь скажете капитану, что я дрался с похитителями, как сотня львов, госпожа эмиссар?

— Сотня? Что же не тысяча? Или ты считаешь по количеству разбитых тобой бутылок?

— Я был уверен, что наношу этим моральный ущерб врагу!

— Странно, что они сами не вернули тебя на борт «Морского конька», с заткнутым кляпом ртом и горстью цехинов — за беспокойство. И еще страннее, что ты отделался только порванной рубахой.

— А как же гордость навта, мадам? Вы не считаете, что она бесценна? — Визас беззащитным жестом прижал руку к сердцу.

— Так бандиты просто продержали тебя под замком двое суток? Приносили еду, предоставили в твое распоряжение ящик вина, выслушивали твои вопли, чтобы... ничего?

— Может, они готовили меня к чему-то ужасному? Какому-нибудь омерзительному ритуалу? Я слышал, колдуны высоко ценят кровь прекрасных белокурых юношей. Конечно, жертве лучше быть девственной, но где такую найдешь по нынешним временам!

Фабьенн только головой покачала. Возможно, Визас проигрался в пух и прах в карточной игре или привлек внимание какой-нибудь скучающей супруги богатого негоцианта. Или же кто-то хотел навредить непосредственно капитану Васко, похитив его кока. При всем желании у нее не было времени разобраться в хитросплетениях этого курьезного дела: до отлива оставалось не больше часа.

Они спешили через порт, суета в котором и не думала утихать, лавируя между грузчиков и пассажиров, перепрыгивая через канатные бухты, пробираясь между штабелями бочек. Похоже, опасения Флавии были напрасны: Визас не пытался отстать или дать деру, наоборот, первым указал Фабьенн на стройные мачты «Морского конька». Пройти оставалось совсем немного...

— Берегись! Тварь проснулась!

Отчаянный вопль над их головами перекрыл на мгновение повседневный шум порта и тут же был заглушен треском досок. Словно в кошмарном сне, борт стоявшего на приколе корабля вспучился, брызнул острой щепой. Фабьенн внезапно обнаружила себя среди перепуганной толпы: окровавленные лица с выпученными глазами и распяленными в крике ртами проносились мимо нее, чьи-то плечи толкали, отшвыривали, как марионетку, — и так же стремительно они с Визасом оказались одни на опустевшем причале.

Что-то продолжало биться в борт корабля, проламывая себе путь наружу, и в первый момент Фабьенн показалось, что из трюма вываливается громадный старый пень: она видела узловатые корни, ошметки коры... а потом — и чудовищную зубастую пасть. Это существо, остро пахнущее трухлявым деревом и прелой листвой, не могло быть живым, но оно двигалось, ревело, поднималось во весь рост, закрывая собой полнеба...

Из оцепенения Фабьенн вывел рывок у пояса: Визас выдернул пистоль из ее кобуры, взвел курок. Она вдруг перестала узнавать дурашливого навта: сами его волосы, казалось, утратили блеск, сделавшись такими же серыми, как и лицо, и все же он навел пистоль на чудовище.

От душераздирающего скрипа завибрировали даже зубы в деснах; Фабьенн показалось, что это кричит в гневе и ярости раненая тварь, но это наклонялась, неотвратимо заваливаясь, грот-мачта.

— Бежим! — опомнившись, крикнула Фабьенн.

Она потащила Визаса за собой, не оглядываясь, не думая, что теперь значат звуки позади, потом земля вздрогнула, уходя из-под их ног. Фабьенн рухнула на брусчатку и, даже не почувствовав боли в стесанных ладонях и подбородке, перекатилась на спину, нашаривая рукой камень, палку, что угодно... Но тварь под обломками грот-мачты лежала неподвижно, раскинув корявые корни-лапы. Фабьенн кинула панический взгляд в сторону и с облегчением выдохнула: Визас, такой же ошеломленный и засыпанный трухой, как и она, медленно поднимался с земли.

Затопотали по брусчатке сапоги: капитан Васко несся к ним со всех ног.

— Госпожа эмиссар, вы в порядке? — Казалось, он был готов схватить Фабьенн и вертеть во все стороны, ощупывая, словно куклу.

— Да... я... в порядке, — она все еще была оглушена падением. — Но что это было? Какое-то... животное с Тир-Фради?

Лицо капитана исказилось в гримасе откровенного отвращения.

— Альянсовские алхимики клялись, что тварь проспит еще долго! Будьте уверены, за это они понесут наказание. Чудо, что никто не погиб.

— И чудо, что за славная битва!

Похоже, суровый Визас с плотно сжатыми серыми губами просто померещился Фабьенн — он снова сиял улыбкой, энергично вытряхивая сор из волос, прежде чем напялить на голову свою треуголку.

— И... я прибыл в ваше распоряжение, капитан! Госпожа эмиссар может подтвердить, что я...

— Сражался, как тысяча львов, — кивнула Фабьенн. — И дал яростный отпор своим похитителям.

— Похитителям? — повторил Васко. Его красиво очерченные брови сошлись на переносице.

Фабьенн развела руками, чувствуя, что бессовестно подражает Визасу.

— Долгая и странная история, капитан.

— Что ж... добро пожаловать обратно, Визас.

Тот ответил на сдержанное приветствие таким же сдержанным кивком, но едва они оказались возле борта «Морского конька», навтовского достоинства как не бывало. Как вихрь, Визас пронесся по трапу мимо Фабьенн и Васко, взлетела в воздух подброшенная треуголка, прежде чем ловко приземлиться на голову хозяина.

— Дом, наконец-то милый дом! — завопил Визас и закружился по палубе, раскинув руки, явно наслаждаясь всеобщими оторопелыми взглядами.

Фабьенн закусила щеку, пытаясь подавить невольную улыбку, и с удивлением обнаружила, что сдержанный и суровый капитан делает то же самое.

***

Злобный крик чайки прозвучал совсем близко, и Фабьенн с Визасом одновременно пригнули головы, после чего посмотрели друг на друга и захихикали, точно дети: первый привет Тир-Фради был еще свеж в памяти и на одежде. Фабьенн от всей души надеялась, что господину де Курсийону не придет в голову занести в хронику путешествия столь живописный факт: _"...Когда благословенный остров выступил перед флотилией в дымке нежного тумана, пронизанного золотыми нитями рассветных лучей, и усталые путешественники были готовы приветствовать его ликующими криками, сама природа обрушила свой гнев — и чаячий помет — им на головы..."_ Она уже не надеялась спасти любимую шляпу, да и кое-как оттертый камзол хотелось сменить как можно быстрее.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, Визас, — сказала она, все еще улыбаясь.

— По мне или по моим кулинарным шедеврам? Я умею готовить сто пятьдесят блюд из солонины с сухарями и маринованным луком, а вы отведали только девяносто три!

— По тебе, твоим шедеврам и твоему снадобью от качки, рецепт которого я по-прежнему не желаю знать... — Фабьенн мимолетно дотронулась до его обнаженной выше локтя руки. — Я в самом деле очень рада, что вы еще не отправляетесь обратно на Гакан.

Взгляд Визаса метнулся к месту, которого она только что коснулась, словно пальцы Фабьенн могли оставить на нем осязаемый след, и все же уголки губ вновь дернулись в беспечной улыбке, глаза засияли. Казалось, он был готов пройтись по пирсу колесом — прямо за спинами капитана и адмирала, полностью увлеченных разговором.

— А уж я-то как рад! Ждите меня, прелестные уголки и места наслаждений этого чудесного города!

— А если их не найдется? Я слышала, Новая Серена основана всего около пятнадцати лет назад: будь она женщиной, то не вошла бы еще в брачный возраст.

Визас лукаво склонил голову.

— Ха, поверьте моему опыту, госпожа эмиссар: их всегда можно создать самому!

Фабьенн невольно задержала взгляд на стройной шее в распахнутом вороте рубашки, мускулистых руках. Она не сомневалась: в любом портовом городе, даже возникшем только вчера, найдется хотя бы один бордель. Собирался ли Визас отправиться прямиком туда? Эта мысль вовсе не обрадовала Фабьенн. Она невольно облизнула губы, обдумывая иные возможности, и все же отказалась от них. Посланник, который на первом месте службы прежде всего подыскивает себе мужчину для постели, едва ли произведет хорошее впечатление.

— Что ж, желаю тебе хорошо провести время... — произнесла Фабьенн вслух, как ей показалось — к некоторому разочарованию Визаса, но громкий нарочитый кашель за спиной не дал ей договорить.

Васко вернулся — и вид у него был еще более неприступный, чем обычно. Он остановил Фабьенн, но сам смотрел только на Визаса.

— Ты останешься на берегу, — по его голосу, как и по лицу, невозможно было ничего прочесть. — Приказ адмирала Кабрал.

— Но... — Улыбка Визаса растаяла, словно весенний снег. Он перевел растерянный взгляд с капитана на прямую, как мачта, фигуру суровой женщины, которая уходила с пирса, заложив руки за спину, казалось, совершенно поглощенная разгрузкой кораблей.

— Я сообщил адмиралу, что госпожа де Сарде оказалась полностью довольна плаванием и твоими услугами в том числе, и она приняла решение оставить тебя в распоряжении госпожи эмиссара на какое-то время. Можешь гордиться оказанной тебе честью.

Облагодетельствованный, скорее, выглядел так, словно его выгнали босиком в морозную ночь, и Фабьенн уже была готова вмешаться, заверив, что так далеко заходящая любезность адмирала Кабрал ей не нужна, но к Визасу вновь вернулся его беспечный и даже немного вызывающий вид.

— Не посрамлю морской чести, капитан! — отрапортовал он, прищелкнув каблуками.

К еще большему удивлению Фабьенн, Васко дружески положил руку на плечо уже бывшего кока.

— И не забывай, что мы по-прежнему твоя семья, Визас. Команда «Морского конька» всегда будет ждать тебя обратно.

Казалось, тот совершенно не ожидал это услышать, был удивлен и тронут одновременно, и все же с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы сбросить руку Васко. Он даже не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть вслед уходящему капитану. Сияющая улыбка стала кривой, подбородок задрожал. Фабьенн не могла поручиться, что точно разобрала свистящий шепот Визаса, но кажется, он пробормотал: «Семья, как же».

Однако он выглядел именно беспутным сыном, выброшенным из дома, где остались братья и сестры, в большей мере оправдавшие надежды взыскательного отца.

***

При виде растерянного лица Визаса Фабьенн не смогла сдержать улыбки — похоже, Жизель, старшая горничная, потрепала его сильнее чаек, заставив обтереть уличную пыль с сапог и стащить с головы неизменную треуголку. Однако даже в навтском бушлате, с застиранным, пусть и шелковым, платком на шее Визас вовсе не выглядел жалким: плечи у него были широкими, осанка — безупречной, и Фабьенн невольно подумала, что на этой фигуре не мог бы лучшим образом смотреться даже шитый золотом камзол.

— По вашему приказанию прибыл, госпожа эмиссар! — отрапортовал он чересчур браво.

— Фабьенн, — она протянула ему руку, точно собираясь познакомиться заново. — Или, по крайней мере, де Сарде. Не люблю чрезмерной официальности между... соратниками.

— Соратниками? А я-то думал, вам нужен хороший повар.

— Едва ли у меня будет много времени устраивать званые обеды в Новой Серене. Я намереваюсь объехать весь Тир-Фради. Едва ли, конечно, мы будем делать это на пустой желудок, но в путешествиях мне больше пригодится человек, который не побоится выстрелить в гигантский живой пень из моего же пистоля. Ну так что? Де Сарде, Фабьенн?

— Фабьенн... — повторил Визас, будто смакуя это слово, и широко улыбнулся. — Мне нравится. Можете ни о чем не беспокоиться рядом со мной: я буду вашим защитником!

Казалось, на правах «соратника» ему хотелось устроить какую-нибудь экстравагантную выходку: завалиться с сапогами на мягкий диван, сцапать с блюда спелую грушу, но все же Визас не решился. Однако он с явным любопытством оглядывал кабинет и наконец задержал взгляд на небольшом портрете княгини де Сарде. Матушка была изображена на нем еще невестой, с жемчужной сеткой на пепельных волосах и в небесно-голубой мантилье поверх скромного девичьего платья; серые глаза смотрели близоруко и растерянно, лицу художник тщетно пытался придать выражение горделивого достоинства. Не самый удачный ее портрет, но самый дорогой для Фабьенн — именно его в своих путешествиях возил с собой отец, а теперь собиралась и она.

— Ваша... твоя родственница? — спросил Визас, заметив, что за ним наблюдают.

— Матушка.

Фабьенн не смогла добавить — «покойная»; безумная надежда на то, что малихор еще не пожрал окончательно тело княгини де Сарде, и она дождется чудодейственного лекарства, с расстоянием и отсутствием вестей только росла.

— О! Вы очень... — Он замялся и все-таки продолжил честно: — ...не похожи.

— Да, все говорят, я пошла в отца. Он был не из Содружества, а из вольных городов на Дальнем Юге. Когда-то именно там князь набирал наемников для защиты Серены. Отец служил у него генералом, и остался на севере из-за матушки.

— Хорошо, наверное, это знать. На кого ты похож, кто твои отец, мать... дед... двоюродная тетушка...

— А ты не знаешь?

Визас скорчил гримасу.

— Откуда бы мне? Я дарован морю в младенчестве. Мне известно только, что я вроде бы родом из Серены; во всяком случае, именно отсюда меня забрала адмирал Кабрал.

— Твое имя звучит не очень по-серенски.

— Так вовсе не его мне дали при рождении: у навта не должно остаться связи с сушей, даже если это только имя. Хотя, если подумать, разница невелика: отец и мать навязывают тебе его, пока ты не можешь ничего решать, а море так же отбирает и всучает новое. Может, оно и к лучшему. Как бы я жил, зная, что родители назвали меня Парамонимосом или Дайонизодором?

***

Даже на суше территория навтов в Новой Серене напоминала о кораблях: веревки для белья бились, как снасти, занавеси на окнах надувались, как паруса, двери скрипели, как доски в шторм, — впрочем, на город действительно надвигалась свирепая гроза. Ночная непогода играла на руку, задувая свечи в фонарях, скрывая фигуры в темноте, заглушая голоса воем ветра, но не делала менее безумной затею пробраться в архивы навтов, чтобы узнать настоящее имя Визаса. А может быть, эти два безумия дополняли друг друга.

Фабьенн думала о разоблачении, скандале, катастрофических последствиях для отношений Содружества с навтами, и в то же время, голова к голове склонившись с Визасом над целой горой старых документов, где навты фиксировали имена, даты, соглашения о передаче детей с таким же бесстрастием, как заметки о погоде, силе ветра, времени прилива и отлива.

— Вот он я, — хрипло прошептал Визас, царапая ногтем бумагу. — Мой год... Серена... Все схо...

Его голос пресекся, палец соскользнул с нужной строчки. При колеблющемся свете маленькой горняцкой лампы Фабьенн прочитала сама: _"...Взамен рожденной морем дочери острова Тир-Фради, трех недель от роду, дарован морю Константин д`Орсей, сын князя Серены, одиннадцати месяцев от роду"_.


	2. Солнце тонет в океане

Чайки над Тир-Фради кричат так же, как над Сереной. Фабьенн де Сарде почти может слышать звонкий голосок Дианы д`Орсей, своей маленькой кузины, перекрикивающей птиц: "Лодка! Большущая лодка входит в гавань!" Наверное, все началось, когда Диана потребовала показать ей корабль, на которой Фабьенн уплывет далеко-далеко за океан. Если бы не болтовня семилетней девочки, жаждущей узнать все о навтах, упомянул бы капитан Васко о своем пропавшем коке? Встретила бы Фабьенн Визаса, веселого белокурого навта с мечтой отыскать родителей? Взяла бы его в команду исследователей Тир-Фради? Поддавшись на уговоры, проникла бы в святая святых навтов, чтобы узнать его истинное имя?

Эти мысли порождают только жалость к себе, пронзительную, как чаячьи вопли, и все же Фабьенн бредет по едва заметным следам на песке. Прилив вот-вот начнется, океан дышит глубоко и нетерпеливо, разнося по воздуху ароматы соли и гниющих водорослей.

Визас (или все-таки уже Константин?) сгорбившись, сидит на скалах, там, где океану, о котором он говорит то как о суровом отце, то как о нежнейшей любовнице, до него не добраться. Будто пытаясь забыть о всем, что делает его навтом, он стянул с головы треуголку, скинул бушлат, и теперь закатное солнце золотит загорелую кожу его спины, ветер треплет светлые волосы. Только серые глаза невесело смотрят через густую вязь татуировок, от которой ему никогда не избавиться, какое бы имя он ни носил.

– Думаешь, адмирал Кабрал знала об этом всем, когда списывала меня на берег? – говорит он без всяких вступлений. – А капитан? Мог он так поступить со мной?

– Какая разница? – Фабьенн садится рядом, щурясь, смотрит на океан, сливающийся теперь с небом: бледная голубизна, сияющее серебро и огненный шар, вокруг которого сходятся две стихии. – Может быть, и знали. Но так ведь и ты все равно получил ответ.

– Я ведь столько лет думал, что родители продали меня навтам, потому что у меня десяток братьев и сестер, или им нечем было меня кормить, или просто заплатить за выпивку... За таких детей платят по весу – медяк за унцию. А я – княжеский сын! Даже представить не могу, сколько за меня отвалили. Благородная кровь, – Константин (или по-прежнему Визас?) почти выплевывает эти слова, – ценится даже не в золоте!

Фабьенн решается положить ладонь на его руку выше локтя, поглаживает мягкий, до белизны выгоревший на солнце пушок.

– Не могу поверить, чтобы дядя отдал собственного сына в обмен на сиюминутную выгоду. Должно было случиться что-то, способное изменить судьбу нашей страны, необыкновенно важное, раз и навты решились запросить такую плату.   
Может быть, эта сделка спасла Серену.

Визас фыркает, но не отнимает руку.

– И как я не замечал, что горшки на камбузе начинают сиять в моем присутствии, ведь я же такой особенный? А впрочем, какая разница? Я навт, и останусь таким до своей смерти. Это ничего не изменит. К каким-нибудь крестьянам или ремесленникам я мог бы прийти и напомнить, что был у них такой сын, но князь д`Орсей... Хорошо, что он никогда даже не узнает о каком-то коке Визасе.

– А ты никогда не думал, что князь и устроил твое похищение в Новой Серене? – Фабьенн облизывает вдруг пересохшие губы. – Зачем бандитам похищать какого-то кока Визаса, пусть и задолжавшего в таверне? Что если князь узнал тебя и...

– Проклятье, – Визас наклоняет голову, цепляет и дергает белокурые пряди. – Почему это так сложно, а? Может, навты не так уж неправы, когда запрещают нам знать даже собственные имена.

– Возможно, это не так уж плохо. У тебя все-таки есть отец, мать... – Фабьенн невольно улыбается, вспомнив оживленное личико Дианы, ее белокурые локоны, – ... маленькая сестра.

– И кузина, – впервые Визас смотрит прямо на нее. – Любезная, добрая, ослепительная и недостижимая, как солнце.

Фабьенн чувствует, что должна сказать: это ничего не меняет. Она слишком хорошо знает дядю: он попытается вернуть единственного живого сына во что бы то ни стало, а пропасть между наследником князя д`Орсей и его бедной родственницей так же велика, как между эмиссаром де Сарде и простым навтом. Но прямо на ее глазах недоступное солнце погружается в морскую гладь, окрашивая ее алым, и Фабьенн не хочется больше говорить, ничего объяснять. Ей все равно, кто сейчас рядом с ней, Визас или Константин. Она хочет целовать эти твердые чувственные губы – и она их поцелует.

Визас пахнет солью и солнцем и даже на вкус как океан; его зубы гладкие, как обкатанная волнами галька, и Фабьенн скользит по ним языком, прежде чем погрузиться в глубины. Поцелуй выходит долгим, неловким, мокрым, восхитительным, и его совсем не хочется прерывать, даже чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Она гладит, мнет, целует и царапает Визаса, где только может дотянуться, – от мягких завитков на затылке до лопаток, от ключиц до плоского, вздрагивающего под ее ладонями, живота. Ей нравится слышать его вздохи, нравится чувствовать на коже пальцы, неловко пробирающиеся под одежду. Визас предприимчив и безыскусен одновременно – навт, всего лишь навт, не блестящий кавалер из Серены, но разве не это привлекло ее?

Визас начинает расстегивать штаны и вдруг останавливается, смущенно смотрит на нее.

– Ты ведь любила кого-нибудь раньше?

Этот вопрос ненадолго ставит Фабьенн в тупик, пока она не понимает, что Визас, со присущей ему временами выспренностью, всего лишь пытается спросить, знала ли она мужчин до него. И все же она почему-то отвечает на оба вопроса разом:

– Одного солдата, который погиб вместе с твоим старшим братом. Это было давно, но не настолько, чтобы я все забыла.

По его лицу невозможно понять, обрадован ли он или немного разочарован, но Фабьенн не собирается давать ему много времени для раздумий. Острые скалы мало похожи на ложе любви, и она оседлывает Визаса сама. Мелкие камешки все равно впиваются в колени при каждом движении, но Фабьенн даже нравится эта маленькая боль, только оттеняющая удовольствие. Она наблюдает за лицом Визаса, пока двигается на нем: светлые брови сведены на переносице, губа закушена, – он как будто даже сейчас думает о чем-то, что не имеет отношения к ней, Фабьенн, и она прижимается к нему, языком и губами стирает это странно сосредоточенное выражение.

Даже в ночной прохладе они долго не размыкают объятий, согреваясь жаром тел друг друга. Визас просовывает одну руку под голову Фабьенн, другой гладит ее растрепанные волосы и молчит. Если он и вздыхает, то его дыхания не слышно за шумом океана вокруг, но сердце по-прежнему быстро-быстро колотится под ее ладонью.

Наконец рука под головой Фабьенн напрягается.

– Холодно становится. Надо возвращаться... моя дорогая кузина.

И она понимает, что утром увидит рядом с собой уже Константина д`Орсея.


	3. Настоящее, часть 1

«Счастливая монета» всегда напоминала Фабьенн крысиную нору со множеством отнорков и лазов, предназначенных для незаметного входа и быстрого отступления, а также камер и кладовок, заботливо выстланных тряпьем и птичьим пухом; трудно было не воображать напряженно дрожащие усы и длинные голые хвосты у обычных ее посетителей. И вот теперь сама Фабьенн в плаще и маске стояла возле одной из таких дверок, сжимая в кулаке неприятно нагревшийся тяжелый ключ. Она не питала иллюзий насчет того, что это делает ее неузнаваемой, но «если не быть, то казаться» оставалось одним из лучших правил хорошего тона. Эмиссар де Сарде не имела права на глазах слуг и приличного общества привести в свою резиденцию и свою спальню какого-то навта, но если бы некая благопристойно укрытая особа пришла в дом свиданий поразвлечься хоть с целой командой моряков, никакое пятно не могло лечь на репутацию княжеской семьи. Всегда следовало играть по правилам — они допускали так много толкований.

В конце переулка замелькали красноватые пятнышки фонарей, послышался тяжелый топот — приближался патруль Монетной Стражи. Это вывело Фабьенн из задумчивости: такая встреча нужна была ей меньше всего. Отперев дверь, она шагнула через порог.

Любовное гнездышко, одно из лучших у Дитера, стоило своих денег: комната без нелепых претензий на роскошь, вроде парчового балдахина, томных серенских пейзажей или шкур экзотических зверей, но чистая и с большой удобной кроватью, застеленной свежим бельем. Одна дверь выходила прямо на улицу, другая вела к питейному залу. Имелся даже люк в подвал, так что у застигнутых врасплох любовников всегда мог найтись путь к спасению. Как подозревала Фабьенн, наверняка имелись тут и другие ходы, а может быть, и замаскированные глазки для наблюдения, но с этим приходилось мириться, как и с неистребимыми запахами борделя — дешевых духов, табачного дыма, человеческих испарений, въевшимися в сами стены.

Визас, похоже, ждал ее давно. Комната была жарко натоплена, — видимо, предполагалось, что горящие в камине дрова придадут атмосфере больше интимности, — так что он скинул бушлат и теперь в рубахе стоял возле очага, перебирая безделушки на каминной полке: терракотовые и бронзовые фигурки совокупляющихся в самых немыслимых позах пар, а еще жеманных пастушек и бравых солдат при полном параде.

При виде Фабьенн лицо Визаса просияло. Он стремительно шагнул к ней, дурашливо помедлил, будто собираясь прильнуть поцелуем прямо к черному бархату маски, но вместо этого сбросил с головы Фабьенн шляпу и запустил в волосы пальцы. Одну за другой Визас неторопливо вытаскивал шпильки, распуская туго скрученный узел, массировал стянутую кожу. Фабьенн прикрыла глаза, сама себя чувствуя таким же немилосердно скрученным узлом, который наконец-то ослабляют, и позволила Визасу развязать ленты маски.

— Моя путеводная звезда, — прошептал он наконец, и Фабьенн ощутила легкое прикосновение к губам, — я уже испугался, что сегодня ты не взойдешь на моем небосклоне.

— А разве навты не привыкли вести свои корабли через штормы и бури, не видя на небе ничего, кроме клубящихся туч? Говорят... — поцелуи становились все жарче, все лихорадочнее, — вы владеете... особым колдовством...

— Это всего лишь инструменты, госпожа де Сарде, сложные и прихотливые, а потому нуждающиеся... в особой настройке...

Визас направил ее ладонь к своему паху, и Фабьенн чуть не засмеялась прямо во время поцелуя. Ее забавляла, а где-то и удивляла находчивость Визаса в легкой салонной болтовне, как будто он вырос на паркетах княжеского дворца, а не на корабельной палубе. Ее вымечтанный кузен, беспечный острослов... Но каждая мысль о Константине д`Орсее только увеличивала тревогу, а сейчас Фабьенн невыносимо хотелось забыться.

— Я не могу ждать, пока вы настроите свои прихотливые инструменты, мореход: моя маленькая лодка жаждет укрыться в спокойной гавани.

— Спокойной?..

— Хорошо, я не возражаю против небольшой качки...

Плащ Фабьенн упал на пол, и Визас немедленно притянул ее к себе еще ближе. Она зарылась лицом в его шею, наслаждаясь прикосновением к коже — атласно гладкой за ухом и колючей там, где уже пробивалась щетина. Он всегда вкусно пах чем-то пряным, гвоздичным, словно пропитался ароматами специй за время службы на камбузе. От прикосновений Фабьенн дыхание Визаса участилось, но руки остались нежными, как и обычно. Он никогда не сдирал с нее одежду, словно дешевую оберточную бумагу с кулька со снедью; кончиками пальцев изучал и ласкал каждый открывшийся участок кожи, прежде чем обнажить следующий, — но сейчас предавался этому занятию, пожалуй, даже чересчур неторопливо, так что Фабьенн пришлось ответить на чужое коварство своим. Куда быстрее победив пуговицы на его штанах, она запустила руку в кальсоны и была вознаграждена стоном Визаса, когда он толкнулся ей в ладонь.

— Нечестно!

— Не только ты... сегодня долго ждал... — Фабьенн тоже было уже непросто подбирать слова.

Визас подхватил ее на руки, отнес на постель, и наконец стало неважно, сколько пар совокуплялись там до них. Выпутываясь из остатков собственной одежды, Фабьенн испытывала почти физическое удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как Висас избавляется от своей.

Ей нравилось, какой он поджарый и стройный; нравился теплый оттенок его загорелой кожи — прянично-смуглой на руках и шее и золотистой на груди, которой реже касались солнечные лучи; нравились выгоревшие добела густые волоски на предплечьях и русая курчавая поросль в паху, вокруг вздыбившегося члена, — весьма основательного бушприта, на ее вкус.

Улыбаясь, Фабьенн сомкнула вокруг него пальцы, деликатно потянула Визаса к себе за столь деликатную часть. Он охотно повиновался и шумно вздохнул, когда Фабьенн потерлась щекой о бедро, прежде чем заменить пальцы губами и языком.

Конечно, она не была вполне искренней с Визасом в первый раз: после Курта у нее были любовники, но то были необременительные, пожалуй, даже вежливые связи, коим аристократам обоего пола полагается предаваться до вступления в брак, чтобы хранить верность, уже пресытившись удовольствиями плоти. Она знала мужчин — но любила ли их?

Возможно, она не любила и Визаса, но это не имело никакого значения сейчас. Она дразнила его, касаясь только головки — легонько, почти робко, пока Визас, разочарованно застонав, не высвободился и не залез на кровать рядом с ней.

— Не так уж тебе и не терпится! — выдохнул он ей в губы после жадного влажного поцелуя.

Фабьенн выпустила его из объятий, улыбаясь. Села на пятки, поправила упавшие на лоб волосы.

— Может быть, мне хотелось пропустить только ту часть, где мы еще не в постели.

Визас заворчал, обхватил ее со спины, накрыл ладонями приподнявшиеся груди. Фабьенн благодарно вздохнула и выгнулась, когда одна его рука продолжила стискивать мягкую плоть, а вторая поднялась вверх, неторопливо лаская шею и горло. Фабьенн запрокинула голову и вдруг ощутила, как язык Визаса обводит шероховатые контуры ее метки.

Это прикосновение оказалось более интимным и смущающим, чем все до него; неожиданно сконфуженная, Фабьенн отпрянула. Она ненавидела это зеленоватое выпуклое пятно, похожее на уродливую медузу, чьи расползшиеся под кожей щупальца ничем не получалось замаскировать. Было лучше, когда мужчины делали вид, что вовсе не замечают его.

Визас растерянно взглянул на нее.

— Я надавил слишком сильно? — Он повертел в воздухе растопыренными пятернями, очевидно, уверенный, что слегка придушил ее.

— Нет, просто... ты коснулся... — Фабьенн смахнула волосы на сторону, привычно закрывая метку.

— Ох. Она болит?

— Нет, просто... — Фабьенн поморщилась, сознавая, что начинает бестолково лепетать. — Тебя она не смущает?

Визас ухмыльнулся, проводя рукой по собственному лицу.

— Чем? Мы оба — меченые.

Фабьенн закатила глаза, прежде чем накрыть губами татуировку на его подбородке, и разговоры прекратились сами собой. Ей многому приходилось его учить: пылкость Визаса причудливым образом переплеталась с неискушенностью. Услышав, что женскую щель тоже можно ласкать языком, он озорно округлил глаза и заявил, что отродясь не пробовал столь удивительного блюда, и все же любовные изыски будоражили его любопытство.

В наставничестве были и свои преимущества: все тело Визаса оказывалось в ее распоряжении. Фабьенн тоже прижималась к его спине, терлась о нее напрягшимися сосками, ласкала руками грудь и член; лежала, распростертая, на кровати, пока он сверху донизу целовал ее тело, и лохматила светлые волосы, когда язык Визаса старательно трудился между бедер; сама опрокидывала его на спину; позволяла опрокидывать себя; гладила его щеку и приоткрытые губы, когда он нависал над ней, довершая дело быстрыми грубоватыми толчками.

Потом они просто лежали рядом, потные и изможденные: Визас — на животе, подложив под подбородок скрещенные руки, она — на боку, закинув ногу на его бедро, изредка прижимаясь быстрым поцелуем к влажному плечу.

— Останешься на ночь? — наконец пробормотал Визас, поворачиваясь к ней.

— Мне надо вернуться к госпоже де Моранж. Официально я еще не вернулась из Ведрайса, помнишь?

— Ого, так госпожа эмиссар поспешила ко мне, презрев дипломатические обязанности?

Фабьенн толкнула его кулаком в плечо, прежде чем спустить ноги с кровати.

— Не будь таким самоуверенным. Я просто хотела снова взглянуть на развалины рядом с деревней. Есть в них что-  
то странное...

— Не оправдывайся — я сам понимаю, что перед моим очарованием невозможно устоять!

Визас негромко засмеялся, когда Фабьенн, уже налившая воды в таз, швырнула в него мокрой тряпкой, и сам сел на постели.

— Расскажи еще что-нибудь о нашей семье, — попросил он уже совсем другим голосом.

Каждый день Фабьенн говорила себе, что привыкла к тому, что Визас — это Константин д`Орсей, и всякий раз терялась, когда он с такой легкостью напоминал о том, что они кузены. Впрочем, как знать: может быть, ему приходилось делать такое же усилие над собой, как и ей — чтобы отвечать ему в тон.

— О ком ты хочешь знать?

— О моем... — все-таки он запнулся. — О Филиппе д`Орсее.

— Я мало его знала. Филипп был старше меня на десять лет — в детстве это огромная разница, а в юности мы не успели сблизиться. Но, пожалуй, я восхищалась им, когда была девочкой: он был красавец, светловолосый, как ты, но массивный, невероятно высокий. Настоящий великан! Говорили, он пошел в свою мать, которая умерла еще до моего рождения. Филипп любил танцы, фехтование, охоту... что его и погубило.

— Мы ведь заходили в Серену вскоре после его смерти, — после долгой паузы сказал Визас. — И во всех тавернах шептались, что дело нечисто. Удивительное ведь совпадение, что наследник престола погибает за неделю до собственной помолвки, а через несколько дней его мачеха объявляет о своей беременности.

— И кого же винили в тавернах? Княгиню, которая мечтала сделать наследником собственного ребенка и потому избавилась от пасынка, или князя, который узнал, что жена наставляла ему рога с его же сыном, и смыл позор с родового имени кровью?

— А кто-нибудь был прав? — Визас следил за ней потемневшими серьезными глазами.

Покончив с мытьем, Фабьенн принялась натягивать одежду.

— А почему тебе кажется, что я знаю о его смерти больше, чем те, кто болтал о ней за стаканом вина? Во дворце даже говорить об этом боялись. Дядя обожал Филиппа, и смерть твоего брата его сокрушила. Но не думаю, что у Филиппа интрижка с твоей матерью — его вкусы были несколько иными.

— Так это мог быть несчастный случай?

Она помедлила с ответом, пытаясь справиться с невольным раздражением. Эта ночь должна была быть о радостях плоти, не о грязных секретах. Фабьенн понимала, почему он хочет знать, и сама, наверное, с такой же мучительной настойчивостью расспрашивала всех, оказавшись на его месте, но все же...

— В честь помолвки устроили большую охоту, но погода внезапно испортилась, пошел сильнейший дождь, и Филипп с двумя телохранителями отстал от остальных. На следующий день их тела и трупы лошадей нашли на берегу, среди остатков моста, — его снесла поднявшаяся вода. Возможно, они были на мосту, когда это случилось, или же пытались пересечь реку вброд.

— Довольно глупое решение.

— Филипп был безрассуден. Если мысль приходила ему в голову, не стоило и пытаться его переубедить. Наоборот, лучше было согласиться и с энтузиазмом поддержать очередную безумную идею, чтобы та ему разонравилась.

Визас хмыкнул.

— Теперь я по-настоящему верю, что мы братья!

— Конечно, были люди, которым была выгодна его смерть — и княгиня в их числе, — но Филипп мог найти ее и сам. Я не знаю правды. Я просила позволить мне хотя бы взглянуть на тела, но они были слишком изуродованы. 

Фабьенн не сразу заметила свою обмолвку, а вот Визас ее не пропустил.

— Одним из этих телохранителей и был солдат, которого ты любила?

— Я думала, ты хочешь узнать что-нибудь о Филиппе, а не о моих любовниках.

— Прости. — Визас вздохнул и поднялся с постели, мягко коснулся напряженных плеч Фабьенн, прежде чем обнять ее со спины. Прикосновение горячего обнаженного тела оказалось мучительно волнующим даже через одежду. — Хватит расспросов. Все эти люди не имеют никакого отношения ко мне.

Он даже не пытался произнести эти слова так, чтобы она в них поверила.

— Другие навты кажутся вполне довольными своей судьбой, — осторожно подбирая слова, сказала Фабьенн. — Связать жизнь с морем, ничего не знать о «земной» семье. Тебя же это беспокоило всегда, с самой первой нашей встречи. Тебе было плохо у навтов?

Визас фыркнул, отстраняясь, и подобрал с пола штаны.

— Скорее, это они намучились со мной. Когда ребенка жертвуют морю, его трижды окунают в волны: первый раз — чтобы смыть прежнее имя, второй — чтобы оно приняло его, нагого и безымянного, каким он уйдет в водную могилу, и третий — чтобы приветствовать рождение нового навта... Я уверен, адмиралтейство не раз пожалело, что море на третий раз не выплюнуло меня, как пробку! Из меня даже хорошего матроса не вышло: все, чему я научился, это варить похлебку, драить палубу и трепать языком. Невеликое приобретение, знаешь ли. Нет, капитан Васко всегда неплохо ко мне относился, но... — Будто спохватившись, Визас закончил совсем другим тоном: — Так что суша и впрямь всегда была мне по душе. Где еще умение трепать языком может оказаться настолько важным, а, госпожа эмиссар?

В его голосе, когда он говорил о прежней жизни, самым тревожным образом переплетались искреннее почтение и наигранное пренебрежение. Можно было только надеяться, что на ее собственном лице ничего не отразилось: уже не раз Фабьенн убеждалась, что Визас не менее наблюдателен, чем она. Но мысли о будущем пугали ее. Что если Визас захочет не просто узнать о Константине, а стать им? Этой истории никогда не стать счастливой сказкой и воссоединении любящей семьи: в Серене, возможно, еще долго не узнают правду, но что скажет Кабрал, если до нее дойдут какие-то слухи? Одно дело — списать на берег негодного кока, другое — отнять у моря поднесенный ему дар. Не только островитяне чтут свои святыни, последствия могут быть разрушительными: разорванные договоры, прекращение перевозок... Разве не это обязанность эмиссара де Сарде — предотвратить подобное любой ценой?

— Мне кажется, ты забыл про еще один свой талант, — произнесла Фабьенн вслух.

— Про этот? — Визас взглянул на нее через плечо, дразняще опустив длинные ресницы.

— Про этот, соблазнитель, — она протянула ему позабытую на кресле саблю в ножнах. — Ты ведь хороший фехтовальщик.

— Солонину я все равно нарезаю куда быстрее и тоньше! Но раз уж речь зашла о моем мастерском владении оружием, могу ли я предложить свое общество прекрасной хрупкой леди, чтобы проводить ее через полный опасностей ночной город?

— Сегодня, пожалуй, он безопасен как никогда, — самую малость сдвинув портьеру, Фабьенн наблюдала за тем, как проходит мимо очередной патруль. — Впервые вижу на улицах столько стражи.

Она не могла сказать, что Монетная Стража халатно относилась к своим обязанностям, но обычно ночные обходы совершались в полночь и перед рассветом, и два патруля за час — это было чересчур.

— Давай-ка выйдем через другую дверь, — почувствовав ее настроение, произнес Визас. — Не знаю, как это работает, но чем больше стражников я вижу, тем сильнее чувствую, что моя совесть нечиста.

— Что-то произошло, — Фабьенн торопливо надела маску, — или происходит. Ты ни о чем не слышал?

— Да вроде днем все было как обычно. Может быть, чуть меньше народу в таверне...

Или Визас несколько преуменьшил, или с наступлением темноты ситуация изменилась к худшему: Фабьенн поразила тишина внутри «Счастливой монеты». Дитер заботился об уединении «голубков», как он игриво величал посетителей задних комнат, и все же таверна Монетной Стражи никогда не пустовала. Стоило открыть дверь, и беспокойный гул голосов слышался издалека: наемники горланили песни за выпивкой, играли в нарды и кости, выкрикивая ставки, тащили в номера хихикающих девиц. Сейчас же огромное здание казалось пустым. Какая-то служанка, непричесанная, в нижней юбке, пробежала из комнаты в комнату через темный коридор, но задвинула за собой засов, прежде чем Фабьенн успела ее окликнуть.

Выражение беспечного озорства исчезло с лица Визаса. Он положил руку на рукоять палаша, сделал знак, чтобы Фабьенн держалась позади. В другое время ее бы позабавила такая забота, но сегодня при ней был только пистоль — не лучшее оружие на случай внезапной схватки, да несколько гранат — более полезных, но слишком опасных, чтобы использовать их под крышей.

Половицы скрипели под ногами раздражающе громко, пока они шли к питейному залу. Визас беззастенчиво дергал ручки дверей, но все девицы заперлись и сидели тихо, как мыши, не пытаясь узнать, кто их беспокоит, или прогнать непрошенных визитеров. Редко-редко слышался сбивчивый женский шепот, и снова все затихало.

После узких душных коридорчиков зал показался необыкновенно светлым и пугающе огромным. По крайней мере, тут не валялось тел, не видно было изготовившихся к бою молодчиков, но Фабьенн так и не выдохнула с облегчением. «Счастливая монета» опустела не совсем, но несколько горожан совершенно терялись среди среди голых столов и задвинутых табуретов и, казалось, пытались спрятаться за своими кружками пива. Не видно было ни одного солдата Монетной Стражи, даже охранников. Только одна подавальщица жалась к Дитеру, который вместо бармена протирал тарелки за стойкой, невозмутимо водрузив на нее аркебузу.

Размеренное движение тряпки прекратилось, как только Дитер заметил Фабьенн, и отвратительный холодок пробежал по ее затылку. Маска могла скрывать метку, но если Визас не водил в «Счастливую монету» половину Новой Серены, личность его спутницы едва ли могла остаться секретом.

Фабьенн любезно кивнула, надеясь про себя, что после такого приветствия Дитеру будет труднее наставить на нее аркебузу, и помолилась про себя, чтобы Визасу не пришло в голову спросить: «А где все?» — шестое чувство подсказывало, что делать этого не стоит.

— Госпожа... моя, — протянул Дитер, и эта запинка сказала Фабьенн о многом. Да и выражение покрытого оспинами лица, обычно сиявшего профессиональной улыбкой, стало непривычно растерянным. Подавальщица так и вовсе застыла, приоткрыв рот и прижимая к груди поднос, словно щит.

— Прекрасная комната, прекрасный вечер, как и всегда, — отбросив предостерегающую руку Визаса, Фабьенн прошла к стойке, старательно не глядя на оружие, до которого Дитеру было так легко дотянуться. — Благодарю за гостеприимство.

Она опустила на отполированное дерево тяжелую золотую монету, неприятно нагревшуюся в потной ладони, но Дитер и не взял ее сразу. Его взгляд стал не таким ошеломленным, потяжелел, но Фабьенн не хотелось пускать в ход пистоль первой. Наверное, это было глупо, но она все еще боялась ошибиться и закончить дело ненужным насилием.

— Да-да, все было великолепно, но побереги дрова для зимы, хозяин, — Визас вклинился между ней и стойкой, мягко подтолкнул к дверям, одновременно закрывая от Дитера своим телом. — Предпочитаю потеть на простынях, а не в ожидании!

Он вел, почти тащил, Фабьенн перед собой, и эти несколько шагов показались ей целой вечностью. Наконец она услышала голос Дитера — тоже мало напоминавший о фривольных интонациях и сальных шуточках распорядителя борделя:

— Вы знаете, что я хорошо отношусь к вам, моя госпожа.

Это был не вопрос.

— Да, Дитер, и я очень это ценю, — отозвалась она как можно легкомысленней, наконец-то нащупывая дверную ручку. 

Еще один шаг, и они с Визасом выскочили наконец в прохладу ночи — вспотевшие, задыхающиеся. Живые. Визас немедленно толкнул ее в сторону от двери, поволок за собой, и они в два прыжка пересекли улицу, нырнули в пропахший мочой проулок, потом еще один, и еще, перемахнули через забор, оказавшись в чьем-то саду, — к счастью, без сторожа или брехливой собаки, — и только там, затаившись под ветвями айвы, смогли перевести дыхание, но не разговаривали еще долго, боясь услышать звуки погони. Однако ночь была тиха, только трещали сверчки да где-то вдалеке лениво погавкивали псы. Новая Серена спала — или, по крайней мере, казалась спящей.

— Дитер просто не ожидал увидеть тебя в городе, — вдруг сказал Визас, будто отвечая на не заданный Фабьенн вопрос. — Просто не ожидал...

Темнота скрадывала его черты, но Фабьенн слышала, как шумно он сглатывает слюну, пытаясь успокоиться. Ее и саму начинало трясти, но время для заламывания рук было неподходящее.

— Может быть, он не готовился убивать меня или кого-то еще намеренно, — отозвалась она как можно рассудительнее. — Однако знает. что происходит в городе, и подготовился к неожиданностям. А я стала одной из них. В «Монете» ведь никого не осталось — вся стража поднялась по тревоге. Мне нужно вернуться во дворец как можно быстрее.

— Что? — Визас даже схватил ее за руку, словно Фабьенн могла щелкнуть каблуками и перенестись в самое пекло.

— Наместница или знает, что происходит, или что-то произошло с ней, и мне надо узнать об этом. Что еще ты предлагаешь? Постучать в дверь этого дома и поинтересоваться последними новостями у хозяев: вдруг они осведомлены лучше, чем ты?

— Послушай, Дитер же сам лейтенант Монетной Стражи. Если госпожу де Моранж хватил удар или город захватили чудовища, разве он не должен был сообщить тебе об этом, а не глядеть так, словно призрака своей бабушки увидел?

Визас говорил вполне разумные вещи, но мысли Фабьенн уже были заняты другим. Она не могла расхаживать по Новой Серене в маске и бархатном плаще: одежда, пригодная для галантных приключений, могла скорее привлечь ненужное внимание, чем скрыть на улицах города. Она протянула руку:

— Снимай-ка бушлат. И шейный платок тоже.

Визас в изумлении замолк на полуслове, и Фабьенн едва не рассмеялась, хотя ситуация не располагала к шуткам.

— Я не замышляю ничего непристойного. Но если мне почему-то нельзя выглядеть собой, всяко безопаснее выглядеть кем-нибудь еще, не так ли? Даже Монетная Стража вряд ли захочет без весомой причины связываться с навтами.

Визас заворчал, но повиновался. Фабьенн нарисовала влажной землей на лице зигзаги и полосы, растрепала волосы, прежде чем повязать их шейным платком на манер косынки, и повыше подняла воротник бушлата. На близком расстоянии эта маскировка мало кого могла обмануть даже в темноте, но Фабьенн как раз и рассчитывала избежать ненужных встреч.

Все это время Визас ожесточенно жевал спелые айвы, а когда Фабьенн закончила с маскарадом, чуть не силой всунул ей в руки несколько желтых плодов.

— Мы — матросы с «Золотой каракатицы», меня звать Кристо, тебя — Мануэла, возвращаемся из увольнительной после веселой ночки, говорить буду я, а ты — есть айву, понятно? У тебя слишком хороший серенский выговор для навта.

— А почему с «Каракатицы», а не с «Морского конька»?

— Если что-то пойдет не так, не хочу приплетать сюда капитана Васко. Он этого не заслужил.

На мгновение у Фабьенн мелькнула мысль спросить о чувствах, которые он испытывал к своему капитану: «Морского конька» Визас оставил позади без сожалений, но уж слишком часто сравнивал себя с «образцовым навтом» и беспокоился о нем. Однако для этого не было времени, да и в искренности ответа она сомневалась.

— Тогда пошли, Кристо, — она постаралась глотать гласные, как это делал сам Визас, когда волновался. — Гуляем, пока ночь еще молода!


	4. Настоящее, часть 2

На самом деле, для кутежей эта ночь подходила мало. Патрули Монетной Стражи были повсюду: не раз и не два Фабьенн и Визас видели, как солдаты заворачивали бредущих домой гуляк, невзирая на их возмущенные вопли и протесты. Все ведущие к площади д`Орсеев улицы были перекрыты. Чьи-то тени мелькали на задних дворах, и Фабьенн могла поклясться, что вооруженная охрана возле дверей особняков была выставлена отнюдь не их владельцами. Монетная Стража не просто следила за порядком в городе: определенно, она устанавливала свой.

Измена. Мятеж. Смена власти. Каждое из этих слов оседало в желудке Фабьенн каменной тяжестью, словно плохо прожеванный кусок айвы. Пока что одежда навтов спасала их с Визасом от неприятностей, но приблизиться к площади им тоже не давали. Отчаявшись, они забрались на чердак недостроенного дома и оттуда высматривали дворец: темные окна, темный парк, тревожно мерцающие огоньки фонарей возле ограды — там, куда стекались наемники Монетной Стражи.

— Если они не убили наместницу, то наверняка взяли ее под стражу, — прошептал Визас. — Надо уходить, пока то же самое не случилось и с тобой.

— Да, но там все документы... господин де Курсийон... вся моя жизнь, — внезапно почувствовав дурноту, Фабьенн прижала тыльную сторону ладони к губам. — Куда я вообще могу пойти?

— Сначала в порт, со мной, потом... Сан-Матеус, Хикмет?

— Их тоже охраняет Монетная Стража.

— В деревню Сиоры?

— Там меня будут искать в первую очередь, если Дитер уже не проговорился, — она покачала головой, не сводя с дворца взгляда. — Нет, мне надо вернуться, пока никто не ждет, что я там появлюсь. Хотя бы забрать то, что еще можно спасти, иначе Серена не просто потеряет колонию: боюсь представить, чтó может попасть в руки Монетной Стражи.

— И ты просто постучишь в ворота и попросишь тебя пропустить?

— Нет, я попробую постучать в двери епископа Петруса, — Фабьенн кивнула на обманчиво скромное здание телемской миссии, одним фасадом выходившее на площадь. — Он будет не лишним, если я попробую воспользоваться запасным ключом.

Обратная дорога оказалась еще более мучительной, чем путь наверх, однако Фабьенн не раз возблагодарила Озаренного и строителей города за стремление придать Новой Серене максимальное сходство с метрополией, застроив кварталы так тесно, как только было возможно, и превратив пространство между домами в мешанину прихотливо разграниченных заборчиками участков, где сохло белье и спали куры, крошечных садиков и хозяйственных построек, между которыми едва можно было протиснуться с равным шансом зайти в тупик или обнаружить себя на противоположном конце города. В лучшие дни Фабьенн любила здесь бродить, наслаждаясь неожиданными открытиями: огромным кустом бордовых роз, цветущим рядом с мусорной кучей, или статуей святого Люциуса в стенной нише, сейчас же, обдирая руки о занозистое дерево и чудом избегая гвоздей, карабкалась и протискивалась к заднему двору миссии. Визас, по крайней мере, уже ничего не говорил — возможно, не хотел спорить с сумасшедшей.

На каменных ступенях крыльца за красноватым стеклом фонаря Монетной Стражи тревожно билось пламя, но двое солдат, очевидно, скучая, несли не слишком бдительный дозор возле дверей; один так и вовсе попыхивал трубочкой. В самом здании тоже не слышалось тревожных или злых криков, за стеклами не метались тени. Да и теплый желтый свет лился только из двух окон на верхнем этаже — в гостиной, не в кабинете епископа.

— Я отвлеку их на себя, — прошептала Фабьенн, не отводя глаз от привалившегося к дверному косяку стражника.

Визас кивнул, быстро коснулся ее плеча и скрылся в темноте. Фабьенн тихо вздохнула. Она ненавидела то, что придется делать сейчас, — и то, что это будет только началом. «Сражайся с честью!» было любимой присказкой Курта, но как же редко это удавалось сделать в жизни!

Была еще одна причина, по которой Фабьенн хотелось отослать Визаса: ей не хотелось видеть выражение его лица в тот момент, когда она начнет отвлекать. Фабьенн замяукала — басовито, словно старый кот, ветеран многих сражений. Стражники без интереса подняли головы. Она мяукнула снова, уже с подвывом, и пригнулась, уклоняясь от пущенного в ее сторону обломка черепицы.

Теперь Фабьенн изображала настоящее побоище: коты вопили душераздирающе, готовые растерзать каждого на своем пути. Куривший стражник вяло ругнулся. По-прежнему посасывая трубку, он наклонился, отыскивая снаряд поувесистей, и вразвалку двинулся к забору, высматривая наглых котов.

Фабьенн завопила еще громче, еще пронзительней — и, дождавшись, пока стражник приблизится на расстояние броска, метнула гранату ему под ноги. Глиняная оболочка разлетелась на куски; все еще не чувствуя опасности, стражник посмотрел вниз и захрипел, вдохнув едкие пары.

Его напарник разом выпрямился, открыл рот, но вместо слов оттуда вырвался булькающий хрип. Фабьенн не стала смотреть, что сделал с ним Визас: концентрации газа было недостаточно, чтобы убить второго стражника, поэтому она рубанула его по затылку сомкнутыми в замок руками, а затем до верности добавила рукоятью пистолета, пока он не затих окончательно.

Снова Фабьенн замерла, мучительно вслушиваясь в ночь, но суматоха не поднялась, а Визас, обтерев лезвие кортика об одежду стражника, поднял над головой что-то — кажется, ключ. Она не смогла сдержать облегченного вздоха — по крайней мере, можно было не обыскивать еще теплое тело; список грехов, в которых ей придется покаяться на ближайшей исповеди, и так достаточно велик.

Ключ повернулся в замке совершенно бесшумно, и дверные петли тоже не скрипнули, — можно было представить, как телемцы, столь заботящиеся о благости, смазывают его собственным елеем. И тут же оказалось, что миссия вовсе не так безлюдна, какой казалась: две горничные в скромных серых платьицах испуганно отпрянули от темных окон, после чего сделали книксен «мадам посланнице».

— Я хотела бы видеть его преосвященство, — тем же светским тоном произнесла Фабьенн, вытирая со лба холодный пот. — Полагаю, он у себя?

Горничная вновь сделала книксен и повела их с Визасом наверх, в столь знакомую Фабьенн «интимную» гостиную. Фабьенн поймала себя на том, что ее начинает трясти от смеха: ей вдруг представилось, что Петрус сидит на любимом плюшевом диване в каком-нибудь домашнем халате и смакует красное вино над трупами собственноручно убитых наемников, — настолько спокойными казались даже слуги в окружавшем их безумии: запертые на замок, под надзором Монетной Стражи.

Но трупов в гостиной не оказалось, равно как и халата на Петрусе: в полном епископском облачении, несмотря на поздний час, он сидел за маленьким столиком возле камина и, действительно, крошечными глоточками попивал вино, просматривая и бросая в огонь какие-то бумаги. На его лице не отразилось ни малейшего удивления при виде растрепанной и грязной Фабьенн в матросском бушлате; хотя, возможно, взгляд чуть дольше положенного задержался на лице неуклюже отступившего в тень Визаса.

— Ах, дочь моя, приятно видеть, что даже в столь поздний час вы спешите за советом и наставлением к духовному отцу, — произнес Петрус обычным своим приятным глубоким голосом и протянул для поцелуя руку.

Фабьенн прижалась губами к епископскому кольцу, чувствуя, что привычное покалывание светлой магии само по себе успокаивает ее, и ненадолго задержала в своих холеные длинные пальцы.

— А можно мне без этого обойтись? — с отчаянием в голосе пробормотал Визас. — Я... я.. рад встрече и все такое, и не хочу быть невежливым, но...

— Но чтите языческие традиции навтов, юноша, — снисходительно кивнул Петрус. — Что ж, я не считаю, что обращение в истинную веру должно быть насильным, каждый сам находит свой путь под лучи Озаренного...

Не прекращая говорить, он разглядывал Визаса с задумчивым любопытством, и Фабьенн с тревогой припомнила, что Петрус был при дворе князя около двадцати лет назад. Сама она не видела большого сходства Визаса с портретами дяди в молодости — только светлые волосы да, может быть, форма лица, — но ей ли было не знать, как мало портреты могут иметь общего с живыми людьми?

— Боюсь, сейчас не время для философских разговоров, ваше преосвященство, — вмешалась она торопливо, — хоть вы и считаете, что для беседы об Озаренном нет неправильного времени. Вам известно, что происходит в городе?

— Знаю ли я, что моя же собственная охрана поместила меня под домашний арест, пригрозив смертью в случае, если я, позвольте привести их слова в оригинале, «буду рыпаться», в то время как генерал Торстен объявил себя правителем Тир-Фради? — Петрус сделал последний глоток вина и с видимым сожалением отставил опустевший бокал в сторону. — Да, пожалуй, мне это известно.

Фабьенн смешалась под его лукавым и до странности безмятежным взглядом. Разумеется, он понимал, что произошло, — и наверняка намеревался выйти из опасной ситуации с куда меньшим риском и возможными потерями, чем могла предложить она.

— Значит, нет нужды объяснять, в какой опасности мы все, ваше преосвященство, если против нас обернулись наши же войска. Я говорю «наши», потому что кто может поручиться, что подобное не происходит или не произойдет вскоре в Сан-Матеусе? Возможно, сейчас бунтовщики не намереваются лишать жизни вас или меня, но лучшее, что нас ждет, это участь заложников, если они вздумают договариваться с правителями Гакана. А может быть, решат, что континент слишком далеко, чтобы считать его угрозой, и мы станем только досадными помехами.

Петрус опустил подбородок на изящно переплетенные пальцы.

— И что же вы предлагаете, дочь моя?

— Забрать из дворца всех и все, что может нам помочь. Выбраться из Новой Серены, прежде чем она окончательно станет ловушкой. Искать союзников. Сражаться. Ваша магия сильна, как и ваша вера — и то, и другое не будет лишним сейчас.

Петрус мягко рассмеялся, и этот звук резанул по напряженным нервам Фабьенн. Она вдруг взглянула на себя его глазами: ряженая, перепачканная в грязи, лишенная всякой власти и поддержки, кроме любовника-навта, но требующая от него рисковать собой, чтобы защитить интересы чужого государства? Возможно, она переоценила его кажущуюся слабость к ней — в делах дипломатии и притворства епископ был искушен куда больше.

И все же смех не стал издевательским. Петрус откинулся на спинку стула.

— Порой вы так напоминаете свою мать этой простодушной непосредственностью... — Он резко оборвал фразу. — Могу ли я отказать вам, эмиссар де Сарде, после того, как вы убили моих сторожей и ворвались в мой дом, лишив меня всякой возможности оправдаться перед нынешними хозяевами Новой Серены? Тем более, я не уверен, что мне так уж хотелось это сделать. Дадите мне пару минут на сборы? Только собрать то, что следовало бы унести, — Петрус указал на бумаги.

Фабьенн кивнула и отступила к дверям. Визас неуверенно тронул ее за руку.

— Так все-таки что ты собираешься делать? Я понимаю, епископ владеет мощным колдовством, или как там они это называют, но он только один человек, а против нас — целая армия.

— То же, что делаю все это время, — Фабьенн подтянула повыше воротник бушлата. — Постараюсь не попасться им на глаза.


	5. Настоящее, часть 3

В Новой Серене не только «Счастливая монета» напоминала крысиную нору: едва ли не с большим тщанием потайные ходы были прорыты под дворцом наместника. Когда Фабьенн только прибыла в город, госпожа де Моранж с едва ли не извиняющейся улыбкой продемонстрировала некоторые из них. «Когда-то мы боялись, что островитяне нападут на колонию или попытаются отрезать нас от источника пресной воды, но это соседство оказалось куда спокойнее, чем некоторые иные», — объяснила она. Один из ходов заканчивался недалеко от телемской миссии, в крошечной, зажатой между высокими домами часовне, где лишь полдесятка огарков коптили на голой алтарной плите. Фабьенн нажала на неприметный рычажок в стене, и задняя стенка алтаря бесшумно отъехала в сторону. Пахнуло тяжелым духом заброшенного подвала.

— Как думаете, там водятся крысы? — подбирая полы облачения, поинтересовался Петрус таким тоном, словно лишь это имело сейчас значение.

— Хорошо бы, — отозвался Визас. — Вы с эмиссаром сможете обратить их в наших союзников по дороге: сейчас ни один хвост не будет лишним.

Петрус улыбнулся в усы.

— Похоже, вы не слишком верите в успех благородного замысла госпожи де Сарде, юноша, и все же идете за ней. Приятно видеть столь... бескорыстную верность.

Фабьенн поспешно спустила ноги в темноту и прыгнула: ей вовсе не хотелось, чтобы епископ заметил, как горят ее щеки. Она уже давно не рассказывала про Визаса своему духовному отцу, чтобы не пришлось рассказывать и о Константине, и мягкие намеки Петруса царапали, точно власяница. Нет, он не упустит возможности выяснить, почему невинное прегрешение госпожи де Сарде вдруг больше не поднимается на исповеди.

— А я не говорил, что я очень умный, — проворчал Визас, спрыгивая следом.

У них по-прежнему был с собой фонарь Монетной Стражи с красноватыми стеклами; когда Фабьенн зажгла внутри свечу, на стены легли довольно зловещие отблески. Ходы были старыми, прорытыми еще до колонистов, и некогда их стены украшали бесчисленные рисунки. Чересчур бдительный епископ Новой Серены приказал их затереть, но кое-где еще виднелись то сплетения древесных ветвей, то стилизованные фигурки.

Визас, заинтересовавшись, задержался рядом с одной из них.

— Это рисунки островитян? — Он разглядывал полустертое изображение чего-то, что выглядело вполне как человек, если не обращать внимания на ветвистые рога и крылья за спиной.

— Такие же есть в развалинах рядом с Ведрайсом, — Фабьенн потянула его за собой. — Сиора говорит, они принадлежали народу из-за моря — чужому, враждебному.

— Занятно: похоже, пришельцы были помешаны на деревьях ничуть не меньше местных.

— Неудобно прерывать чужую беседу, — вмешался Петрус, — но куда, собственно, мы должны прийти, дочь моя?

— К винным подвалам. Монетная Стража окружила дворец, так что, думаю, внутри ее немного: тем, кто внутри, уйти некуда, а соблазн мародерства для солдат может оказаться слишком силен, вряд ли Торстену это нужно. Рядом находится архив, а потом из кухни мы можем незаметно подняться на чердак...

— Архив в подвале?! — В голосе епископа прозвучал такой ужас, словно она призналась ему в немыслимом святотатстве.

— Что ж, воздух здесь довольно сухой... — Фабьенн почувствовала себя так неловко, как будто сама выбирала столь странное место для хранилища.

— На месте Торстена я бы первым делом выставил усиленную охрану именно у винного погреба, — заметил Визас. — Победу без единого выстрела наверняка захочется отпраздновать. А вообще, ты... вы уверены, госпожа эмиссар, что Монетная Стража не знает об этих ходах? Похоже, вы привыкли во всем на нее полагаться.

— Только если солдаты выбили эту информацию из госпожи же Моранж. Есть вещи, которых не сообщают... — Фабьенн замялась, подбирая слово, — ...обслуге.

Она была уверена, что Визас за ее спиной насмешливо закатил глаза, но, во всяком случае, ситуация не располагала к разглагольствованиям о преимуществах вольницы навтов над прогнившими -кратиями континента. Они молча шли по коридору, где не было крыс, равно как и намека на что-нибудь живое в спертом неподвижном воздухе, пока не остановились перед очередным люком в потолке.

— Вот мы и во дворце, — невольно понизив голос, пробормотала Фабьенн.

Петрус задул свечу в фонаре, и в полной темноте Фабьенн нажала на очередной рычажок. Только по слабому колебанию воздуха чувствовалось, как отъезжает в сторону очередная плита. Ненадолго они замерли, прислушиваясь, но сверху не донеслось ни звука. Очень медленно, замирая от каждого скрипа лестницы, Фабьенн забралась наверх.

Как она и надеялась, подвал был пуст. Под аркой, выводившей к лестнице, лежал косой клин света, слышались голоса, но переговаривались, может быть, двое или трое. Что ж, Торстен мог действительно не опасаться подвоха: наибольшую угрозу во дворце могли представлять только его солдаты; оставшихся без защиты обитателей запереть внутри было легче, чем посадить в лукошко выводок цыплят.

Скрипнув зубами, Фабьенн направилась пока в противоположную сторону, мысленно составляя дяде письмо с предложением набирать хотя бы личную стражу из уроженцев Серены. У дверей архива она помедлила, не зная, как деликатно намекнуть Петрусу, что далее его общество будет нежелательным, но он все понял сам и удержал готового шагнуть следом Визаса.

В архиве, к счастью, ничего не изменилось за время ее отсутствия; Фабьенн пробежалась пальцами по ярлыкам, отыскивая копии договоров и соглашений. Сейчас, возможно, они не представляли никакой ценности на бунтующем острове, но что-то подсказывало ей, что если — когда — ситуация разрешится, правители Сан-Матеуса и Хикмета постараются многое переиграть в свою пользу, ссылаясь на порчу документов.

Ее внимание привлек пухлый конверт, подписанный рукой де Моранж: «К истории Тир-Фради» и запечатанный сургучной печатью. Увидев дату на ней, Фабьенн удивленно приподняла брови: похоже, наместница рассчитывала, что конверт будут хранить нераспечатанным еще сотню лет. Что ж, если там были какие-то важные изыскания по истории острова, их тоже стоило сохранить; после недолгого раздумья Фабьенн сунула его за пазуху.

Тяжелое чувство, что она спасает жалкие ошметки навсегда изменившейся жизни, не оставляло, однако усилием воли Фабьенн отогнала от себя это мысль. Теперь следовало заняться наемниками.

Ей нравилось, что епископу не нужно было ничего объяснять: как и она, он предпочитал не оставлять за собой трупов, особенно когда те могли привлечь ненужное внимание.

Бесшумно ступая, они приблизились к арке. Отблески света и голоса, все еще неразборчивые, доносились сверху — стражники предпочли коротать время на кухне. На мгновение Фабьенн пожалела, что нельзя задержаться здесь подольше, послушать разговоры: кто знает, о чем могли разболтать разомлевшие в тепле, опьяненные легким успехом солдаты?

Петрус замер возле подножия лестницы. Выражение его лица, всегда нарочито любезное, изменилось, будто он вел разговор с кем-то незримым. Фабьенн могла видеть в нем лукавого интригана, жадно стремящегося к мантии кардинала, но сила его веры была несомненна. Епископское кольцо засветилось, потом потемнело. Тени заклубились вокруг неподвижной фигуры, потом стремительно вознеслись вверх, ледяным ветром обжигая щеки и губы. В одно мгновение голоса на кухне смолкли.

Крупные, как горошины, капли пота выступили на лбу Петруса, — единственное доказательство усилий, которых потребовала от него магия, — но тут же он промокнул их шелковым платком.

Даже Фабьенн, не впервые видевшей магию Петруса в деле, было жутковато смотреть на живые статуи с подернутыми серой пеленой глазами. Один охранник не донес до рта нож с наколотым куском колбасы, другой наклонился над столом, третий замер с поднятой ногой, так и не сделав шаг. Но, к сожалению, действие заклятия было недолгим: Фабьенн с Визасом едва успели забраться наверх по чердачной лестнице и втащить за собой Петруса, прежде чем внизу послышался грохот, а затем взрыв смеха — похоже, один из стражников не удержал равновесия.

Фабьенн про себя вознесла короткую молитву Озаренному — пока что Он не оставлял их своей милостью.

В комнатах слуг не было ни души, и почему-то именно здесь, на чердаке, здание дворца казалось одновременно жутким и непрочным. Ветер свистел в коридорах, бился в окна, изломанные тени тянулись по стенам, и Фабьенн никак не могла перестать думать о рисунках в тоннелях: людях, деревьях и чудовищах — или всех одновременно. Она оказалась бесконечно далеко от дома, на острове, который вовсе не был благословенной землей, лишенной забот и тревог, и едва могла помочь самой себе, не то что людям, которые от нее зависели. Фабьенн могла только надеяться, что слугам не причинили вреда, только заперли в другом месте. Всюду она видела брошенные вещи, опрокинутые стулья, недоеденную снедь, а однажды и темную густую лужу, от вида которой сердце подпрыгнуло и забилось быстрее, но Петрус быстро успокоил, что здесь смертью храбрых пал только кувшин бесценного черного вина, — тайно нацеженного, скорее всего, в господском подвале.

Епископ по-прежнему выглядел так, словно наслаждается самым увлекательным приключением в своей жизни, и Фабьенн не удержалась от тихого вопроса:

— Кажется, вы готовились к такому повороту событий? Даже не похоже, что вы удивлены.

Определенно, у Петруса была одна удивительная способность, никак не связанная с магией, — улыбаться вслух. Фабьенн могла почувствовать, даже не глядя на него, как улыбка поднимает кончики мягких усов.

— Вспомните, за чем мы все явились на Тир-Фради, дочь моя: за новыми удивительными возможностями. С чего бы генералу Торстену желать иного? Уверен, их желает даже ваш юный навтский друг...

Довольно неизящно Фабьенн попыталась обойти опасную тему:

— Почему же вы не предупредили нас о своих опасениях?

— Я разве говорил про «опасения»? Мой сан обязывает меня видеть в людях лучшее, а мой опыт — помнить о несовершенстве человеческой природы. Вам ведь кажется, что я не тревожусь о том, что происходит в Сан-Матеусе...

— Я тоже не говорила, что именно мне кажется, ваше преосвященство.

Петрус вдруг остановился.

— Меня удручает мысль о возможной судьбе моих братьев и сестер по вере, но я слишком хорошо знаю мать Корнелию. Она из тех, кто всегда схватит за лезвие даже наставленный на нее нож, — ведь тогда его можно метнуть в противника. Никогда не забывайте о возможностях новых земель, дочь моя, как не забыл о них генерал Торстен. Порой, когда мы утверждаем, что не в силах улучшить свое положение, то просто боимся протянуть руку и взять шанс, который кажется нам безумным.

Визас откровенно прислушивался к их разговору. Его губы шевельнулись, точно он собирался что-то спросить, но тут же передумал, отвернулся. Фабьенн вновь невольно представился ее выдуманный Константин д`Орсей: что если бы в другом мире, в другой жизни они точно так же крались бы по опустевшему дворцу, вздрагивая от каждого шороха? Но нет, едва ли. Дядя никогда бы не отпустил на Тир-Фради своего наследника даже в разгар эпидемии малихора.

Наконец они оказались в комнатке камеристки госпожи де Моранж, лестница из которой вела в будуар. Снизу не доносилось ни звука: дубовые доски, застеленные плотным ковром, должны были оберегать покой наместницы от   
суеты служанок на чердаке, однако сейчас об этом можно было только пожалеть.

— Пожалуй, мне лучше будет спуститься одной, — вполголоса произнесла Фабьенн. — Вы там ни разу не были, можете легко натолкнуться на что-нибудь в темноте, а у госпожи де Моранж целая коллекция фарфоровых ваз.

Потайная дверь за стенной панелью находилась аккурат напротив туалетного столика: зеркало и сейчас тускло блестело в полутьме, пробуждая воспоминания о том, как госпожа Моранж, сидя перед ним, восторженно рассказывала о чудесах Тир-Фради, одновременно вызванивая свою Жаннетт; сейчас Фабьенн невольно бросила в него взгляд, словно надеясь увидеть отражение хозяйки. Вместо этого она увидела чью-то тень — и успела вскинуть руку, защищаясь, прежде чем массивный канделябр раскроил ей череп.

Руку обожгло болью от локтя до плеча; Фабьенн пнула напавшего под колено, но он, уже и так потеряв равновесие, навалился на нее, и вдвоем они не удержались на ногах. Загрохотал, опрокидываясь, массивный пуфик, точно гранаты, полопался фарфор. Еще скорее разозленная, чем испуганная, Фабьенн изготовилась боднуть противника в переносицу, когда разглядела над собой лицо господина де Курсийона; он тоже замер, приоткрыв от удивления рот.

Дверь позади них распахнулась. Загрохотали подбитые гвоздями сапоги.

— Ты что творишь, дед? Взбесился? — прозвучал смутно знакомый грубый голос. Кажется, Фабьенн встречала этого стражника в «Счастливой монете» — вроде бы его звали Вилбертом.

— Вы лишили меня свободы, возможно, лишите жизни, а теперь лишаете права выразить свой гнев? — Голос Курсийона подрагивал, но он старался говорить уверенно и спокойно, как во дворце князя, распекая провинившихся слуг, и не трогался с места, пытаясь прикрыть Фабьенн собой.

Однако это все были жалкие ухищрения; каждый шаг подкованного сапога по паркету отзывался в голове Фабьенн, как поступь рока.

— Это еще что...?

Звук вынимаемого из ножен оружия Фабьенн не перепутала бы ни с чем. Она схватила Курсийона, перекатываясь вместе с ним в сторону, прежде чем тесак рассек обивку опрокинутого пуфика. Но выхватить свой палаш она не успевала — перепуганный учитель вцепился в нее, словно ребенок в мать, не давая шевельнуться. Однако новый взмах тесака оборвался диким криком отнюдь не Курсийона: Вилберт схватился за разрубленную кисть, когда Визас одним ударом вышиб оружие из его руки.

В мгновение ока будуар наполнился стражниками. Ослепительный свет ударил по глазам — сработала магия Петруса, но даже ее было недостаточно, чтобы справиться сразу с десятком солдат. Тут стало не до жалости: Фабьенн все-таки ударила Курсийона в лицо и наконец высвободилась — как раз вовремя, чтобы скрестить клинки с наемником.

Ее худший кошмар становился явью: дворец, казавшийся покинутым, оживал, отовсюду неслись тревожные вопли, топот ног; казалось, весь гарнизон Монетной Стражи рвался в покои наместницы. Это был полный крах — но Фабьенн все еще не могла признать это.

— Отходим в парк! — крикнула она, срывая голос, и ударила локтем в чей-то оскаленный рот.

Дорога освободилась; на полу, среди толчеи, все еще ползал господин де Курсийон. Схватив его за руку, Фабьенн кинулась в спальню наместницы. В нос ударила резкая вонь рвоты и испражнений; на кровати, среди сбитых простыней, распростерлось тело в ворохе юбок, но не было времени даже бросить на него лишний взгляд. Фабьенн рванула задвижку, открывая окно, и вскарабкалась на подоконник. Господин де Курсийон мужественно последовал за ней.

За их спинами что-то загрохотало.

Приземление смягчила взрыхленная клумба под окном, но рухнувший кулем господин де Курсийон болезненно охнул, когда Фабьенн поставила его на ноги. Мысль о переломе заставила ее похолодеть: у нее не было сил ни тащить его на себе, ни бросить, но тут рядом приземлились Визас и Петрус, и старый учитель все же побежал за ними, прихрамывая.

Загрохотали, разрывая ночь, ружейные залпы, и Визас вскрикнул. Фабьенн обернулась к нему и, словно в кошмаре, увидела, как рубаха на плече стремительно пропитывается кровью. Он все еще бежал, белее ее полотна, и вместе с остальными нырнул под спасительную тень деревьев, но горячка сражения уже уступала место ужасу. Дворец окружен; вот-вот парк наполнится солдатами, фонарями и собаками; участь глупцов будет решена.

— Куда теперь, дочь моя? — Несмотря на ни что, голос Петруса звучал ровно, хотя на его месте Фабьенн уже осыпала бы себя проклятиями. — Есть ли другой путь?

Фабьенн впилась ногтями в ладони, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся в панике мысли. Госпожа де Моранж (та, которая сейчас лежала в темной спальне в луже собственной рвоты...) говорила и об этом тоже. Об опасениях, что островитяне отрежут Новую Серену от источника пресной воды.

— Есть ход к реке, — выдохнула она. — Рядом с конюшнями.

Однако они могли сколько угодно метаться по парку, как зайцы, но даже без раненых было далеко не уйти: цепочки красноватых фонарей, похожих на глаза хищных тварей, становились все ближе. Когда прямо перед ними из-за деревьев выступила шеренга солдат, Фабьенн не почувствовала ничего, глядя в ружейные дула. Возможно, разве что странное облегчение.

Этой ночью ей попадалось много знакомых лиц — офицера, сопровождавшего солдат, она знала тоже. Майор Зиглинда, немолодая, немногословная, исполнительная. «В Новой Серене нет случайных людей. У меня прекрасные помощники», — с гордостью говорила наместница.

— Все кончено, госпожа де Сарде, — без единой эмоции проговорила Зиглинда. — Тир-Фради переходит под покровительство генерала Торстена. Представителям Содружества и прочих охвостьев старого мира больше нет на нем места.

Бездумно Фабьенн шагнула вперед.

— Вот так это теперь происходит? — Она не узнавала свой собственный ломкий, звенящий голос. — Монетная Стража убивает тех, кого клялась защищать? 

Она чувствовала маленькие всполохи боли во всем теле, как будто шарики пуль уже рвали живое мясо, но Зиглинда почему-то медлила дать знак.

— Мы никак не можем договориться иначе, майор?

Петрус спросил это скучающе, будто из чистого любопытства, и Зиглинда раздраженно тряхнула головой, не посчитав нужным ответить. Тем не менее, ее взгляд остановился на скрещенных руках епископа, сейчас полностью прикрытых широкими рукавами рясы.

— Никакого колдовства, вашсвященство. Ему все равно не оказаться быстрее пули.

Один из ее наемников торопливо приставил пистоль к виску Петруса. Тот, так и не пошевелившись, вздернул вверх краешки губ, будто из вежливости улыбаясь несмешной шутке.

— Двадцать человек против четырех, — с отвращением подытожила Фабьенн. — Дюжие наемники против двух стариков, раненого и племянницы человека, который исправно платил вам деньги. Как насчет поединка один на один, Зиглинда? Или так и предпочтешь прятаться за чужими спинами?

По шеренге солдат прокатился ропот; не обращая внимания ни на него, ни на наставленные ружья, Фабьенн сбросила на землю слишком большой бушлат, обнажила палаш — бесполезное сейчас оружие.

Пальцы Визаса клещами впились ей в плечо.

— С ума сошла? — задыхаясь, прошептал он. — Да она свернет тебе голову, как цыпленку!

— Если все равно умирать, какая разница, как? — бросила Фабьенн, не оборачиваясь.

Она и сама понимала, как смешно выглядит сейчас, до нелепого воинственная, с тонкими руками и голой шеей, — воистину тщедушный цыпленок в сравнении с майором Монетной Стражи, высокой и кряжистой, способной потягаться в бою с любым мужчиной. Разница в росте, силе, опыте стала особенно очевидна, когда Зиглинда без единого слова выступила из шеренги, тоже скидывая мундир.

Визас выругался так злобно, грязно и отчаянно, как Фабьенн еще никогда от него не слышала.

— Сражайся с честью, — машинально прошептала она, становясь в стойку.

Что-то изменилось в хмуром лице Зиглинды.

— Ты ученица Курта, верно?

Курт всегда закатывал глаза и заявлял, что не переживет позора, если Фабьенн где-то упомянет имя своего никудышного наставника: слишком много их было, неудачных тренировок, оставлявших после себя только синяки и ссадины от деревянных мечей и скрипящий на зубах песок тренировочной арены.

— Не из лучших, — сухо ответила Фабьенн.

Зиглинда дернула уголком рта — и атаковала.

Первый удар Фабьенн удалось отбить, но руку, уже и так пострадавшую от канделябра господина де Курсийона, пронзило болью до самых кончиков пальцев. Зиглинда была слишком сильной, а Фабьенн — слишком измотанной для того, чтобы попытаться сделать своим преимуществом хотя бы скорость. Они кружили — или, скорее топтались — по парковой лужайке, при свете одних лишь стражнических фонарей, и Фабьенн чувствовала, что лишь растягивает поединок, словно тренировку с Куртом, в надежде, что его терпение кончится раньше, чем ее силы, и они просто разойдутся, недовольные друг другом.

Ей пока удавалось парировать удары, но перехватить инициативу не выходило. Зиглинда просто выматывала Фабьенн все сильней, хладнокровно и методично, — видимо, давая сохранить перед смертью остатки достоинства. Следовало бы раздразнить ее, вызвать на ошибку, но дыхания и так не хватало, чтобы тратить его на пустословие.

Меч Зиглинды по дуге опускался на Фабьенн; уже с немалым трудом у нее получилось уклониться от удара. Мелькнула мысль воспользоваться той малой магией, которая была в ее распоряжении, но к чему тогда были разговоры о чести? К тому же она по-прежнему оставалась на мушке у двух десятков солдат. 

Фабьенн отступила на шаг, делая вид, что теряет равновесие, сама же вскинула палаш в надежде нанести рубящий удар сверху вниз, но обмануть противницу не смогла. Клинок Зиглинды взметнулся вверх, и горло Фабьенн обожгло болью. Она замерла, не в силах даже вздохнуть. Пока ей не перерезали глотку, но стоило только надавить...

Вскипевший внутри стыд оказался сильнее злобы и страха. Это был не тот поединок, о которых слагают легенды и помнят в веках; скорее уж, солдаты погогочут над ним пару вечеров, тиская сидящих на коленях девок. Фабьенн разжала пальцы, выпуская оружие.

— Ваша взяла, — проговорила она, пытаясь сдержать глупые слезы бессилия. — Честная победа, майор.

Зиглинда взглянула на нее с каким-то усталым недовольством и вдруг отвернулась, убирая меч в ножны.

— Нет. Убирайтесь, — казалось, это ей приходится выдавливать каждое слово из поврежденного пересохшего горла.

Фабьенн даже не шевельнулась, не в состоянии поверить собственным ушам, зато солдаты Монетной Стражи расслышали эти два слова чересчур хорошо.

— Но, мадам, они же... — неуверенно проговорил кто-то, и несколько голосов поддержали его невнятным бормотаньем.

— Тихо! — Оказывается, Зиглинда все еще могла говорить в полную силу. — Я не собираюсь воевать с гражданскими.

Это звучало слишком благородно, чтобы быть правдой, но тут же Фабьенн вспомнила, что Зиглинда говорила о целом Тир-Фради под «покровительством» Торстена. Значит, судьба Сан-Матеуса и Хикмета тоже была решена. Бывшей госпоже эмиссару некуда было идти, не у кого искать помощи. Необязательно было марать руки: раны, холод, лесные чудовища могли расправиться с беглецами не менее эффективно.

Не то что бы, впрочем, Фабьенн возражала против отсрочки — после поражения ее гордость продолжала молчать. Она подобрала с земли оружие и бушлат — и то, и другое могло еще очень пригодиться, — и сделала остальным знак следовать за собой. Очень неохотно солдат, державший на мушке Петруса, отступил, и тот подхватил совершенно обессилевшего Визаса.

Приходилось прикладывать немалые усилия, чтобы не оглядываться, — Фабьенн по-прежнему не была уверена, что Зиглинда не передумает и не отдаст приказ стрелять. Но на этот раз нестройное рявканье ружейных залпов так и не прозвучало.


	6. Настоящее, часть 4

Утром они рискнули сделать привал в пещере на берегу шумной холодной речушки. Магия Петруса помогла разжечь костер, а Фабьенн удалось подстрелить совершенно непуганую большую птицу, которая свалилась с ветки мешком пестрых перьев, так что смерть от голода им пока не грозила, и все же утро как будто подсвечивало всю неприглядность их положения. Прошлым вечером Фабьенн въезжала в город, точно победительница, в приятном предвкушении любовных приключений, а сейчас мерзла в грязной батистовой рубашке, накрыв бушлатом раненого Визаса.

Петрус, как самый благоразумный из них, уже спал, но Фабьенн не могла заставить себя прилечь: голова трещала в тщетных попытках отыскать выход. Стоит ли искать помощи у навтов? Торстен, надо думать, достаточно умен, чтобы не ссориться с хозяевами морей, а те славятся своим нейтралитетом. Может быть, Кабрал согласится вернуть изгнанников на Гакан, но сколько времени они потеряют, и кого сможет послать на Тир-Фради князь — Монетную Стражу против Монетной Стражи? К тому времени Торстен станет полновластным правителем острова. Есть еще племя Сиоры, но им тем более не нужна чужая война, в которой захватчики наконец-то могут перебить друг друга...

Совершенно обессиленная, Фабьенн уронила голову на руки, затем огляделась по сторонам в тщетной попытке отвлечься на что-нибудь, но от вида господина де Курсийона только сильнее защемило в груди.

Еще никогда Фабьенн не видела своего представительного учителя настолько беззащитным. Казалось, он страшно отощал за одну ночь: щеки, еще вчера гладкие, ввалились, заросли клочковатой белой щетиной, воспаленные глаза в сетке морщин глубоко запали. Курсийон жался к костру так, что рисковал сжечь носки туфель, однако его тело по-прежнему сотрясала крупная дрожь.

Фабьенн сомневалась совсем недолго: когда-то господин де Курсийон не терпел ни малейшего амикошонства, но слишком многие представления о приличиях остались позади, и она села рядом, обвивая учителя за плечи одной рукой. Всего на мгновение он напрягся, а потом сам прильнул к ней.

— Ну-ну, друг мой, крепитесь, — произнесла Фабьенн с ласковой уверенностью, которой вовсе не ощущала. — Мы живы и вместе, это главное.

У нее самой заломило зубы от собственной лжи, но учитель только вздохнул.

— Едва ли так можно сказать о де Блаже и бедной госпоже де Моранж. 

К своему стыду, Фабьенн поняла, что совершенно позабыла о министре, но Курсийон продолжил сам:

— Надеюсь, он жив: его увели от нас почти сразу. Генералу может понадобиться хотя бы один заложник.

— А госпожа де Моранж? 

Курсийон ответил не сразу.

— Помните образцы, которые я собирал?

— Растительные яды Тир-Фради?

— Да. Думаю, кто-то из моих помощников состоял на жалованье у Торстена: его люди знали, где их искать. Все было спланировано, продумано: меня и наместницу отвели под конвоем в ее покои, якобы чтобы поместить под домашний арест. Генерал должен был явиться утром, дабы официально, — он с омерзением выделил голосом это слово, — решить нашу участь. Но перед этим солдаты схватили Лорин и заставили выпить все... после чего заперли нас наконец. Я ничем не мог ей помочь.

— Они не случайно оставили вас вдвоем, — медленно проговорила Фабьенн, потрясенная внезапной догадкой. — Все знают, что вы ученый, исследователь... Было бы объявлено, что наместница отравилась в страхе перед будущим, а яд ей дали вы.

— Не думаю, что я сам пережил бы эту ночь. Простите, дитя мое: когда я услышал, как открывается тайная дверь, то подумал... Говорят, генерал большей ценитель театра; питающий извращенное любопытство к ядам исследователь убивает низложенную наместницу, а потом накладывает на себя руки — может ли финал быть более драматичным? Возможно, мне стоило досмотреть до конца эту пьесу.

Фабьенн сильнее сжала его плечо.

— Не стоит даже думать о таком, господин де Курсийон.

— Посмотрите правде в глаза, дитя мое: нам не от кого ждать помощи. Возможно, майор уже пожалела или жестоко поплатилась за свое милосердие. Тир-Фради станет нашей могилой.

— ...Я пойду проверю Визаса, — после долгой паузы сказала Фабьенн.

Она не хотела натужной бравады от учителя, всегда бывшего тихим кабинетным ученым, но было мучительно чувствовать себя виновной еще и за то, что спасла ему жизнь.

Визас не спал. Молитвы Петруса исцелили его раны, но он еще был слаб. Руки беспокойно двигались поверх наброшенного бушлата, а лицо казалось желтым, точно старый сыр. Тем не менее, при виде Фабьенн Визас попытался улыбнуться:

— Думаешь, я тут просто так лежу? На самом деле, я думаю! И знаешь что? Будь я из таких, о ком рассказывает твое преосвященство...

— Его, Визас. Его преосвященство.

— ...твой приятель Петрус, то мог бы протянуть руку и ухватить свой шанс. Выкрасть купчую на себя, подтвердить, что я действительно Константин д`Орсей, и под этим знаменем мы объединили противостоящие Торстену силы и отвоевали этот клятый остров... вместе...

— А на самом деле, ты бы даже не нашел этих сил, только вызвал бы гнев адмирала и навлек новые неприятности на всех нас, — Фабьенн была слишком измотана, чтобы смягчать свои слова сожалеющей улыбкой. — Прости.

Он только вздохнул, устало смеживая веки.

— Что ты там говорила про безумные идеи Филиппа, с которыми стоило соглашаться, чтобы они ему разонравились?.. Да нет, ты права, конечно. Глупый, глупый Визас.

— Ты не глупый, но все слишком запуталось. Я эмиссар Содружества — и где ты видишь силы, готовые объединиться вокруг меня? Глупы были мы все: слишком полагались на верность наемников, на хваленую честь Монетной Стражи... 

— Вот бы разрубить это одним ударом, да? Правда, капитан Васко не одобрял, когда я пытался проделывать такое с узлами, которые не мог развязать, — Визас помолчал. — Он ведь сказал, что я остался частью семьи «Морского конька». Но ты часть моей семьи тоже! По крови, ну и... Я сделаю, чего они всегда от меня хотели, я стану хорошим навтом, лишь бы только они не дали вам пропасть в этих лесах.

Бедный Визас; он по-прежнему надеялся, что если станет примерным мальчиком, то мир вокруг него тоже изменится к лучшему. Фабьенн прижала палец к его губам.

— Поспи. Ни к чему вести все эти разговоры, когда мы все так измотаны.

Его дыхание защекотало ее кожу, когда Визас вновь шумно вздохнул.

— Знаешь, это глупо, но я всегда думал, что меня ждет какая-то удивительная судьба, что я не мог ни с того ни с сего получиться таким замечательным... — Он ойкнул от неожиданности и хохотнул, когда Фабьенн наградила его щелчком по носу. — Ладно, ладно. Молчу. Просто... просто так надоедает быть рыбешкой, которую рвут на части акулы, и не иметь даже парочки зубов, чтобы вцепиться в них в ответ. Где же они, удивительные возможности новых земель? Кроме возможности мучительно сдохнуть, конечно.

— Вечером мы определимся, что делать дальше.

Если бы Визас спросил, знает ли она, с чем собирается определяться, Фабьенн бы разрыдалась. Но он только попросил:

— Поцелуешь меня перед сном?

Она наклонилась, прижимаясь губами к его лбу.

— Спи сладко, мой дорогой кузен.

Визас просиял от ее слов, и Фабьенн поняла, что поступила правильно. Она полежала рядом с ним немного, поглаживая по спутанным и влажным от пота волосам, пока Визас не задремал, — но хотя дышал он теперь ровно и глубоко, тревога не отпускала, и забыться сном самой не удавалось.

Пытаясь чем-то себя занять, Фабьенн принялась проглядывать спасенные из дворца бумаги. Выглядели они неважно: свитки измялись, а конверт госпожи Моранж промок от пота и порвался в нескольких местах: теперь из-под плотной пергаментной бумаги выглядывали уголки каких-то записей. Успокаивая совесть тем, что в столь мимолетном проявлении любопытства не будет вреда, Фабьенн отогнула несколько краешков, выхватывая взглядом отдельные слова: »...сти лет назад», «фактория, несом...», »...менави» — и с удивлением уставилась на собственное имя. Изящный почерк княгини де Сарде тоже узнавался с первого взгляда.

Этот соблазн оказался непреодолим. Фабьенн разорвала конверт окончательно, и несколько десятков листков высыпалось ей на колени. Руки почему-то затряслись, и найти нужный оказалось непросто.

_«Тысяча благодарностей, моя дорогая Лорин, за столь утешительные известия, которые стоили долгого ожидания! Я и сама смела надеяться, что зеленое пятно — не смертоносная опухоль, ведь она по-прежнему бодра, увлечена своими куклами и не теряет аппетита, но так приятно получить этому подтверждение! Какой смысл в жизни без моей детки, которую я не могла бы любить больше, будь она действительно моей маленькой Фабьенн...»_

Абсурдность этих слов никак не желала доходить до сознания. Она торопливо проглядела письмо до конца, снова вернулась к началу, но не нашла больше ничего заслуживающего внимания: княгиня делилась с подругой городскими сплетнями, трогательно сетуя на то, как сильно они устареют уже к отплытию корабля, и перечисляла имена архитекторов и скульпторов, которых намеревалась отправить для обустройства колонии, — их кто-то, скорее всего, госпожа де Моранж, подчеркнул красными чернилами, надеясь донести до потомства столь важные штрихи к истории Новой Серены. Больше в конверте писем княгини не было.

_«Будь она действительно моей маленькой Фабьенн»._

Она безотчетно потрогала метку. Когда-то та была крошечной, точно арбузное зернышко, больше похожей на обычное родимое пятно, и вдруг начала расти к ее десяти годам, расползаясь под кожей, точно побеги плюща. Фабьенн помнила бесчисленных докторов, которых приводили в ее комнату, их острые ланцеты, вонючие притирания и матушкины слезы, которые та тщетно пыталась скрыть. Однажды они все-таки расплакались одновременно: княгиня — от каких-то еще неведомых ребенку мыслей, Фабьенн — от боли и усталости, которые появлялись после бесполезного лечения, и страха, что превращается в уродину. Ей много тогда снилось странных снов, полных не образов, но ощущений: что-то хватало ее, тащило в темную яму, пахнущую влажной землей и сочащимися соком молодыми ветками, чьи-то неясные голоса шелестели, точно листья.

Она никогда не встречала подобные запахи, горчащие и чуть кисловатые, в лесах вокруг Серены. И тут же узнала, впервые попав в Красный лес.

«Вы похожи как сестры», — простодушно заметил Визас при первой встрече с Сиорой, и Фабьенн вновь поймала себя на мысли, которую всячески гнала от себя с того дня: это не курьезная случайность. Госпожа де Сарде с другого конца света может походить на островитянку чертами лица, но невозможно получить такую же метку, не будучи родом с острова.

Фабьенн видела зеленую отметину на портретах отца, но стала бы матушка убиваться, подозревая у дочери неизлечимую болезнь, будь это безобидным пороком кожи, с которым Александр де Сарде дожил до седин? И князь д`Орсей отдал своего годовалого сына в обмен на дочь острова...

Сидеть на месте становилось невыносимо, и в то же время она не могла панически метаться между спящих. Фабьенн сознавала, что поступает неразумно, но ей требовался хотя бы глоток свежего воздуха. Тихо она выскользнула из пещеры и побрела вдоль реки, почти ослепнув от сияния солнца. Он был прекрасен, осенний Тир-Фради, с его светлыми лесами, холодным чистым воздухом и буйством красок, не наводившим на мысли об увядании. Когда-то Фабьенн казалось, что она наслаждается этим просто как экзотикой, — где в Содружестве совсем недалеко от столицы можно было найти столь чудесный, нетронутый людьми уголок? — но что если это был голос крови?

Она поймала себя на том, что истерично хихикает вслух, и до боли прикусила палец, чтобы успокоиться. Возможно, она что-то не так поняла, отсутствие сна и полная ужаса ночь сыграли с ней злую шутку. Но запись о даровании морю Константина д`Орсея она видела своими глазами.

Конечно, в Серене Фабьенн слышала шепотки об аристократических родах, заключавших с навтами договоры в обмен на собственных детей, но это были семьи, которые оказались на грани разорения, совсем отчаялись или цинично избавлялись от неугодных пасынков и бастардов. Но Фабьенн помнила неудержимые рыдания дяди над гробом Филиппа. Вспоминая сына, он мог расплакаться и годы спустя, не стыдясь своих слез. Невозможно было поверить, что этот же князь д`Орсей отдал бы навтам собственную плоть и кровь в обмен на какого-то ребенка с далекого Тир-Фради, занятную диковинку. Да ведь никто в Серене и не знал об острове двадцать пять лет назад...

Во всем этом чувствовалось какое-то мерзкое надувательство, бесконечные слои лжи. Отчаявшись в них разобраться, Фабьенн опустилась на согретый солнцем камень, тупо глядя на бегущую воду.

— Вы пожалеете об этом через несколько часов, дитя мое, — знакомый бархатистый голос раздался совсем рядом, и Фабьенн подскочила на месте.

— Простите, ваше преосвященство?

— О том, что предпочли прогулку сну. В деревеньке, рядом с которой я родился, в ходу было присловье, что в ногах правды нет. Чем старше я становлюсь, тем больше убеждаюсь в его правоте.

Некогда роскошные одеяния епископа тоже порвались и запачкались, но сам он выглядел куда свежее и опрятнее Курсийона. Петрус был небрит, но явно успел умыться ледяной водой, от которой разрумянились щеки и совсем по-молодому блестели глаза. Неслышными кошачьими шагами он приблизился к Фабьенн.

— Надеюсь, я не вторгаюсь в ваше уединение, дочь моя?

— Нет. Думаю, я уже сыта им по горло, — пробормотала она.

Петрус опустился на камень подле нее.

— Вы знаете, что всегда можете раскрыть душу своему духовному отцу. Если я могу поддержать вас и утешить, то где, как не сейчас, под лучами Озаренного? — Он с удовольствием подставил лицо солнцу. — Я открыл Ему сердце, проснувшись, и смею заметить, в этих лесах моя молитва была так же чиста и сладка, как в раннем детстве.

Однако на этот раз само слово «молитва» не нашло в душе Фабьенн никакого отклика: слишком много суетных и горьких мыслей там лежало. Она только покачала головой.

Петрус настаивать не стал. Он сидел теперь тихо, так что об его присутствии можно было забыть, но Фабьенн с беззлобной насмешкой подумала, что старый кот всего лишь выжидает. Он знал ее слишком хорошо.

— Что вы подумали, когда увидели метку на моем лице, ваше преосвященство? 

— Что человеческие создания разнообразны и удивительны, — ответил Петрус без малейшей заминки. — Кроме того, я знал вас ребенком, дочь моя, а всякое дитя прекрасно.

— И все вокруг, конечно же, думали так же? Не было никаких сплетен, разговоров, страхов?

— Полагаю, ваш дядя позаботился о том, чтобы подобных людей не оказались в вашем окружении. 

На этот раз он самую малость помедлил, выбирая слова для ответа. Понимая, что в эту игру с епископом можно играть бесконечно, Фабьенн устало произнесла:

— Так что, где-то все же ходили слухи, что я и не дочь княгини де Сарде вовсе?

Его не шокировали ее слова, наоборот, на лице вдруг отразилось такое исполненное жалости понимание, что Фабьенн поняла: ее сумасшедшие подозрения оказались правдой.

— Конечно, вы все знали. Что я на самом деле дочь... — Фабьенн запнулась. Она не знала ничего о тех людях, которые на самом деле дали ей жизнь, но почему-то хотелось назвать их как можно резче, беспощаднее: «дикарями», «какими-то островитянами» и упиваться собственной несправедливостью.

— Несчастной женщины, обманом оторванной от своих корней? — деликатно подсказал Петрус.

— Что ж, какая-то часть этих корней определенно застряла во мне, — Фабьенн с ожесточением потерла щеку, но Петрус перехватил ее руку.

— Не стоит, дочь моя. Не вам стыдиться того, что вы стали фигурой в чужой игре еще до своего рождения. И, думаю, меньше всего хотела этого бедная княгиня де Сарде. Вы были воистину ее ребенком, радостью ее сердца.

— И что же стало с настоящей маленькой Фабьенн, чье имя мне присвоили?

Невыносимо было видеть это новое выражение в глазах Петруса. Кажется, еще никогда он не пытался так щадить ее чувства.

— Что ж, меня не было в Серене в год вашего рождения, но едва ли есть основания полагать, что здесь скрыта какая-то ужасная правда. Полагаю, ее, как часто бывает с младенцами, унесла болезнь, и князь воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы законно принять вас в свою семью.

У Фабьенн мелькнула мысль спросить о Константине, но епископ не заговаривал о нем сам; еще оставалась возможность, что он и не знал об этом. Не стоило давать ему в руки лишние козыри.

— Но это же абсурдно — давать подобные права чужой крови. Жизнь могла повернуться так, что у дяди... у князя... не осталось бы других наследников, кроме меня!

— Думаю, он считал это приемлемой платой за надежду спасти свой город.

— Спасти?

Вид Петруса пугал ее все больше. Человек, чьих гордости и позерства хватало на то, чтобы улыбаться даже с пистолем у виска, теперь явно боролся с собой. Он выглядел неуверенным; впервые в жизни Фабьенн заметила, как суетливо он играет со своими кольцами, пытаясь хоть чем-то занять руки.

— Я знал вашу мать, — произнес наконец Петрус. — В ее последние дни.

Эти слова прозвучали дико. Фабьенн никак не могла сообразить, каким образом епископ мог оказаться рядом с умирающей княгиней де Сарде, и вдруг понимание пронзило, точно игла: не матушка родила ее, теперь этим словом придется называть какую-то чужую женщину. 

— Ее звали Арелвин. — Петрус снова сделал долгую паузу. — Я пользовался достаточным доверием вашего дяди, чтобы окормлять узников в крепости Ламэ. Его беспокоило, что несчастная умрет, так и не познав света истинной веры.

Фабьенн с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не попросить его замолчать, но вместо этого закусила губу, ожидая продолжения.

— Это было лучшее слово, чтобы определить ее: «несчастная». Она погибала от одиночества и небрежения в той же мере, что и от чахотки; за семь лет, проведенных Арелвин на Гакане, никто не потрудился обучить ее нашему языку. Она узнала несколько десятков слов от своих тюремщиков — совершенно не связанных с религией, как вы понимаете, — и я добился позволения проводить с ней большую часть дня, дабы пробудить ее разум. Но не думайте, что Арелвин была глупа и дика, дитя мое: полагаю, в своей родной деревне она считалась _донейгад_ и поддерживала сношения с другими племенами.

— Так это у нас наследственное? — с невеселым смешком пробормотала Фабьенн, и рука Петруса накрыла ее руку.

— Далеко не сразу мы смогли общаться, и уж точно не сразу Арелвин доверилась мне, но перед смертью она успела мне рассказать, что ее привезли с далекого острова за морем в надежде на ее целительские способности, но магия и даже травы Тир-Фради теряют силы за его пределами. Она не могла исцелять больных, не понимала даже причины малихора, — и после долгих... опытов ее просто бросили в темницу и забыли. Конечно, Арелвин была не единственной, кого забрали с Тир-Фради в той «экспедиции», но только она ждала ребенка, которого у нее отняли сразу после рождения.

— Но если способности Арелвин были бесполезны, зачем князю понадобилась я?

— Вашу мать так и не смогли заразить малихором; возможно, князь д`Орсей убедился, что страшной болезни неподвластны и вы. Дитя двух миров, дочь той, кого он считал могущественной колдуньей, — вам было предназначено вернуться на Тир-Фради, чтобы узнать его секреты.

— О господи... Какая же это чушь!

— Но вот вы здесь, и местные жители видят в вас большее, чем еще одну чужачку, — деликатно заметил Петрус. — Может быть, именно сейчас, в час отчаяния, пришло время вспомнить о вашей принадлежности к Тир-Фради?

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Прибыв на остров, я постарался отыскать деревню, из которой похитили Арелвин. Это было не так-то просто: названия она не говорила, а навты имеют привычку хранить секреты, но результат стоил потраченных усилий. Это Вигнамри, богатое торговое поселение на северо-востоке.

— И что же, ваше преосвященство, вы предлагаете мне явиться туда и пасть к ногам родичей Арелвин, умоляя их принять меня?

К Петрусу возвращалась прежняя уверенность.

— Когда вы отправились на прогулку, я взял на себя дерзость подобрать разбросанные записи де Моранж, и увидел в них знакомое название. Покойную наместницу весьма интересовали слухи о странных развалинах близ Вигнамри, она без устали собирала о них информацию, песни, артефакты... и, кажется, в конце концов уверилась, что «люди моря», которые их возвели, на самом деле прибыли из Гакана. Говорят также, в тех краях похоронен легендарный верховный король Тир-Фради, когда-то давший бой захватчикам, и когда его могила будет найдена...

Фабьенн невольно рассмеялась, но Петрус отверг все ее невысказанные возражения одним лукавым прищуром. 

— Можно ли говорить о том, что выбрал неправильный путь, когда тебе некуда пойти?

Странным образом эта фраза, со всей прямотой подытожившая их положение, не обескуражила Фабьенн, но воодушевила. Она вскинула подбородок, вгляделась в залитый солнцем лес, будто отыскивая в нем нужную тропу. Да, они потеряли все, что могли, но не легче ли шагать налегке? Путь в Вигнамри был не лучше и не хуже прочих дорог.

— Что ж, ваше преосвященство, ловлю вас на слове. Давайте испытаем новые возможности Тир-Фради — не могут же все они сводиться лишь к возможности мучительно сдохнуть!


End file.
